


When the spring comes

by Churchofjimin



Series: Anything and everything Hyunlix [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Classism, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hyunjin is a sweetheart too, Hyunlix, M/M, Prince Hwang Hyunjin, Royalty, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Slavery, Sweet Lee Felix (Stray Kids), bodyguard chan, bodyguard han, dad Chan, felix is sweetheart, hyunsung enemies to friends, mean hyunjin, minsung - Freeform, on the inside tho, only in the beginning tho, peasant felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churchofjimin/pseuds/Churchofjimin
Summary: Hyunjin's behavior has made the king and queen think he isn't suitable to be the future king so they send him to live in the village with some poor peasants in hopes that it would humble him. While there Hyunjin finds someone who draws his attention and a certain sunshine boy melts away the prince's once cold, arrogant attitude.Just your regular royal au because Hyunjin is a prince and there is no disagreeing about that.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: Anything and everything Hyunlix [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044246
Comments: 27
Kudos: 107





	1. Just a little arrogant

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to write something a bit longer again, hoping it isn't a complete mess, If it is I apologize.  
> In the end, there is a short extract from a book, and if someone hasn't watched Felix's ASMR yet, do yourself a favor and go listen to it (It's at the end of the first episode) so you can also listen to Felix read it.  
> Hope you enjoy ;)

"You  _ what _ ?!"

Hyunjin exclaimed, offended and absolutely outraged by what his own parents were suggesting. "I think it would be good for you honey" the queen tried to reason, knowing how stubborn their son could be. Hyunjin just laughed out of pure disbelief. "You must be joking!" He stared at his parents and when neither of them showed any signs of giving up the act, he went on "You want me to live in the village?!" 

"Only for a little while" the queen added hastily. Hyunjin's temper was getting worse by the second and now hanging on by its last thread. "And why the hell would I do that?!" The king scowled, looking a bit frustrated too. "Peasants use that kind of language Hyunjin, not princes" his voice was still eerily calm. Hyunjin was so close to throwing all caution to the wind and shouting every cuss word he could think of at his parents when the king spoke again and not even Hyunjin was stupid enough to speak over him. "You aren't ready to be a king, you haven't matured and I worry that you won't if you spend all your life in the castle. Therefore you will go live in the village in hopes that it would help you grow up, humble you and make you more compassionate"

There were so many things rushing through Hyunjin's head. He wouldn't! They can send him, the prince for fucks sake, to wander around the streets with peasants! He opened his mouth to argue with his father but was silenced by the finality in the king's words "That is final! You will be accompanied by one of my men to ensure your safety, you both will depart tomorrow and make your return in 2 months time" Hyunjin's jaw dropped at this. 2 months?! They were going to make him live in the filthy, disease-riddled town surrounded by peasants for 2 months?!

He wanted to argue but he knew that would only result in his father lengthening the time. He balled up his fists, taking a deep breath before asking "Am I dismissed?" His voice dripping with venom. He could tell that his mother was close to tears and on any other day this would have softened him up in an instant but not today. He felt so utterly betrayed and outcasted. The king simply nodded and Hyunjin left the room, stomping to his own.

They can't be serious. Surely they are just threatening him to "teach him a lesson". Furthermore, he didn't understand why he must go there anyway. How dare they say he wasn't matured?! He had always completed his duties with excellence and behaved in a prince-like manner around guests.  _ More humble.  _ Why should he be humble? He was the prince, he was to rule the land one day and it was hardly appropriate for a king to make friends with the peasants.

Hyunjin was still fuming by the time he laid in bed, after a luxurious bath. His silk clothes and fluffy blanket feeling soft against his skin, a soft lavender scent drifting from a candle nearby. He was so perfectly warm and comfortable sleep came almost instantly. He pushed his worries aside, choosing to believe that his parents surely wouldn't send him away. Surely they valued their son too much.

_ So they weren't joking, huh? _

Hyunjin sulked and pouted the whole horse ride to the part of the village where he was to stay. He wasn't told much, only that he'd be staying with his aunt who apparently wasn't dirt poor. This was the only thing keeping Hyunjin sane, maybe it wouldn't be so awful there.

"It's so hot!" Hyunjin whined probably for the 18th time that day. Though it was getting late, the setting sun still beamed hot on them. Chan, one of the two men sent to go with Hyunjin to keep him safe, rolled his eyes, now clearly forcing patience into his voice "We're almost there  _ prince _ " the last word being said with such forced politeness, it came off as mocking. Chan was probably the only person, other than his parents, who Hyunjin allowed to speak to him in this manner. Chan's father had been the king's favorite soldier so their entire family had lived in the castle and since Hyunjin never had any siblings Chan became kind of an older brother to him. Always taking care of him and trying his best to keep the younger out of trouble. After Chan's father passed away he had taken on his father's job as one of the king's men.

The other guard sent with him however, he couldn't stand. He had disliked Han Jisung since the first day they met. The feeling seemed to be mutual to the point where the two couldn't even hold a conversation without starting a fight. Chan knew of this and would often have to break up their fights. Hyunjin had no idea why was Jisung sent to go with him but he surely would never need his help or protection.

Hyunjin was already miserable. He watched as people tried to sell fruit and vegetables in small stands, other's who were working in the fields, all of them looking dirty and poor. He didn't like the feeling watching the people gave him, though he couldn't pinpoint exactly what that feeling was. He just knew he didn't want to spend 2 months in here.

Luckily they ventured a little further from the village to a more rural area. There were a lot of fields full of workers. How could they work in this excruciating heat?! Hyunjin swore to himself that no matter what his parents said, he would never agree to work like that.

Once they arrived at the house Hyunjin was disappointed, to say the least. The house wasn't like what he saw in the village, it was much larger and nicer but it was no castle. Chan noticed the displeased look on the prince's face, though he had known Hyunjin wouldn't like it he had still hoped that the prince would've had enough shame to at least hide it. "Could you at least try to hide the disgust showing on your face?" He sighed, hoping Hyunjin would for once listen to him. Luck clearly wasn't on his side today as Hyunjin scoffed, walking towards the house with the same sour face as before.

The paint on the porch had worn off slightly, it looked old. His aunt clearly wasn't that bothered to keep her house looking good. Hyunjin had never met his aunt as they didn't have much contact with his mother's side of the family. Everything about the house screamed old and worn. He just hoped it would at least be clean on the inside.

After a few firm knocks on the door he was let in by someone, probably a servant. At least his aunt was well off enough to afford servants. The house looked better on the inside, though still not up to his royal taste. He nearly groaned out loud at the thought of having to spend such a long time here. What exactly would he gain from this? Suddenly he heard shouting from his left, a very angry female voice.

_ "You stupid boy! You've really done it this time!" _

Hyunjin walked closer to the open door where the yelling was coming from.

_ "Honestly, you are so useless! You are lucky I even bother to keep you around anymore!" _

Hyunjin thought they were quite harsh words but surely someone had to have messed up quite badly to earn it.

_ "For what you cost me I will take 4 days’ payments from you!" _

The next voice was much smaller, almost like the speaker was afraid but their voice was still very low.

_ "B-But miss, I-I don't have-" _

_ "Then you'll work for free for 4 days!" _

Hyunjin had now walked in and both people had noticed him. The dining room wasn't much either, especially compared to the castle's. A woman that looked eerily similar to his mother and a small boy stood at the other side of the room. The boy was nearly in tears and the woman looked furious. Once noticing his presence, however, she smiled and rushed to him.

"Oh, you must be Hyunjin!" He didn't like how informally she addressed him. 

The small boy was left standing on the other side of the room alone and Hyunjin became curious as to what exactly had he done. How much damage could a small, pathetic boy like him cause?

He decided it isn't worth his time and instead addressed the woman in front of him with a small nod. The woman's clothes weren't made on vibrant silk but she didn't look as dirty and ragged as the other people in the village which Hyunjin again took as a good sign.

"I'm Gayoung, your aunt" she stopped for a moment to just stare at him which Hyunjin didn't like at all. "You look so much like your mother" she sighed and Hyunjin just rolled his eyes, having heard that about a million times before. Gayoung just stood there, like she was waiting for something. Hyunjin was never taught how to address people beneath him. He only knew the art of flattering people above you or keeping the peace with your equals. 

He was saved when he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a familiar voice "He is Hwang Hyunjin the crown prince, and we are his guards Bang Chan, and Han Jisung" Hyunjin could tell Chan expected him to do this instead, but he wasn't interested in the formalities especially when his aunt wasn't worth his time. Gayoung looked shocked at Chan's words, gasping "Guards?" to which Chan nodded, adding with a smile "The king wanted us here with the prince to ensure his safety" at this Gayoung's eyebrows disappeared under her bangs. "For his safety? Who's threatening him here?" Hyunjin was becoming more and more irritable. Why was she suggesting he should've come alone? Of course, he had to have protection against the people here.

Chan could tell that Hyunjin's temper was about to betray him so he just smiled and chuckled light-heartedly "It's just a precaution, better to be safe than sorry" Gayoung seemed rather taken with Chan, giggling like a school girl which made Hyunjin wish he was looking anywhere but at his aunt in her forties trying to flirt with his friend who wasn't even 25 yet.

She took them on a tour of the house and the more they saw, the more miserable Hyunjin became. This was no place for a prince. He thought she would at least make sure his room would be more luxurious than the rest of the house but he was wrong again. It was nothing like his room in the palace and he had no idea how was he to sleep here. The floor was wooden and worn, the curtains cheap and old not to even mention the small, pathetic bed in the corner of the room. Surely if his parents saw where he was made to sleep they would want him back home immediately.

Once they had toured around the entire lot they made their way back to Hyunjin's pathetic excuse of a room where Gayoung said she had to go and simply left them there. The three men entered the room again and Hyunjin groaned out loud. "She can't actually expect me to stay here!" Jisung rolled his eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by the prince while Chan just looked at Hyunjin pensively. "At least you have a bed, that's a luxury most people around here don't get" Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, scoffing. "I'm a prince for god's sake!" 

Jisung looked annoyed enough to slap the prince and Chan was aware of that. He wasn't interested in spending their first night here breaking up a fight between the two. He sighed, sometimes exhausted by Hyunjin's behavior "Just try to bear it, it's only for 2 months" however this did nothing but only further aggravate Hyunjin "Only 2 months?!" He was absolutely outraged.

Jisung couldn't help himself, rolling his eyes for the nth time that day "Will you quit whining and acting like this is a death sentence,  _ prince _ ?" Hyunjin wasn't in the mood to have his patience tested as it was but he wouldn't let Jisung talk to him like that, that's for sure. Chan just looked like someone just set off a bomb.

Hyunjin was a very proud person, behind his back some of the servants even called him arrogant. But nobody was stupid enough to challenge his position or hurt his pride except apparently Han Jisung. "Do not speak to me in that matter!" Hyunjin's voice was dripping venom once again. Jisung was utterly fed up with the prince's attitude and whining. He had never met such a spoiled, arrogant brat in his life. "Or what? What will you do,  _ prince _ ?" Jisung showed no signs of backing down to the point where Chan was afraid for his friend's life. The king would never harm Chan, and he knew that, but if the prince was angry enough, the king might just have Jisung hanged for getting into too much trouble.

Hyunjin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Jisung really believe he had any right to talk to him like that? Both men had taken a step closer to each other. The air felt electric, tension thick in the room. It felt like any second they could be set off and then there would be no turning back. Chan stepped in front of Jisung, trying to calm the situation "Hyunjin, calm down" which once again was a mistake as Hyunjin's eyes widened "Why should  _ I- _ Why would  _ I- _ " he couldn't even finish his sentence. He felt so betrayed like Chan had taken Jisung's side.

"This isn't worth fighting over, so just both quit it!" Chan rarely used such an authoritative voice, rarely commanded the prince because he acknowledged that it wasn't his place as a guard but when he did, Hyunjin knew he was speaking as his older brother, not as a guard. He hated how much of a little kid he turned into the second Chan scolded him. He wanted to slap that smug smile on Jisung's face off. He knew better than to start fighting, Jisung wasn't worth his time but always somehow managed to get under his skin. So he did the next best thing and stormed out of the room.

He was far too angry to worry about getting lost or hurt when he stormed straight into the woods on the lot. He just didn't want to be anywhere near Jisung. The first day had already been a disaster and he already felt like he wasn't treated the way a prince should. Somewhere deep down he knew that he was mainly upset because Chan had told him off. Ever since he was a kid, the only person who he was afraid of crossing was Chan. Not because he would be mean or hurt the prince but because he would look so disappointed and Hyunjin couldn't stand that look.

He sat on a big rock in the woods, trying to calm down.  _ Always control your temper _ . It's something his father always said, though he knew it was useless. Hyunjin had so far never been successful at it, never seeing any reason to do so. If people didn't want him angry, they shouldn't upset him. It wasn't his responsibility to just take everything thrown his way and keep calm. He was in the right for being upset about being treated like a peasant, no prince should put up with it. He sat and thought until he felt like there was a hole in his head, just wallowing in his own misery for hours, not even noticing when it got dark.

When he got up, it was very late. Everywhere was dark and he was worried for a second that he wouldn't find his way back but luckily he hadn't gone too far from the house. There was one small lantern hanging from the porch ceiling but other than that the house was completely dark. The only proper light came from the horse stable close to the house.  _ Damn _ , how long did he spend in the forest? Why hadn't Chan come looking for him? He could've been injured! He would just upset himself again if he kept wondering so he just walked to the door, trying to calm himself. It was locked and no matter how many times he knocked, no one came to open it.

Now they've locked him outside?! Surely this was just a bad dream! He had never in his 20 years of life been disrespected like this, continuously. He gave up eventually, sitting on the porch stairs. Was there another door? There was no way they could lock the prince out. What was he supposed to do? Sleep on the porch?! He was once again fuming when he saw someone walking nearby. When the person came closer to the light Hyunjin recognized him as the boy who had been yelled at earlier in the dining room. He was barefoot, his clothes dirty and worn. It was immediately apparent to Hyunjin that this person was very poor.

"Ummm...Sir, they lock the door at midnight. There's no getting in after" 

His voice was once again small and careful but strangely deep. Hyunjin stared at the boy in disbelief when registering his words. No getting in after?! While staring the prince took note of the boy's unique appearance. His hair black, a little overgrown and messy, like it hadn't been brushed in a long time. He was tanned, probably from all the hours he spent working in the sun, his honey skin still somehow glowing in the moonlight. He had big, dark eyes that sparkled, there was something alluring about them, how did he hold this kind of magic in his eyes?!

He started to walk away, taking Hyunjin's silence as telling him to get lost. "What do you mean there's no getting in?" Hyunjin asked, irritated. The boy turned around and looked at the prince nervously "The Miss is a heavy sleeper and nobody else is allowed to open the door at night, sir" Hyunjin groaned in annoyance. Where the hell was he supposed to sleep?! And why didn't Gayoung mention this?! He was feeling so wronged and disrespected. Then it hit him. This boy was outside so he must sleep somewhere outside of the house.

"Then take me where you sleep!" The boy seemed taken aback by the odd request but had no opportunity to protest as Hyunjin got up and walked to him. The boy seemed so incredibly small now that Hyunjin stood next to him. He was shorter and overall built more petite. The boy then started walking back to the stable where he had come from. Hyunjin was irritated again. He wouldn't follow the boy around, waiting for him to finish his work all night. The stable smelled awful and Hyunjin really didn't want to spend a second longer there. He had always liked horses, finding them cute and smart but taking care of horses wasn't for him.

It was almost as if the horses recognized the boy and greeted him as they walked further in. He stopped to pet the white horse with dark spots all over it and the horse seemed to almost melt into his touch. This boy clearly really liked the horses. He forgot to hate the smell and be irritated about today's events as he watched the boy interact with the animals. He was brought back to this awful reality when the boy stood on a stool and pulled a latter from the ceiling, looking at him expectantly. He raised one eyebrow, showing his distaste. The boy looked at him in confusion for a moment.  _ Why does he look so cute like that?  _ "Sir, you wanted me to take you to where I sleep"

Hyunjin was hoping the boy didn't mean that he slept up there because he surely would not sleep in a stable. "You aren't seriously expecting me to sleep in a stable?" Hyunjin's voice was disbelieving. The boy looked even more confused. "B-But sir, this is where I sleep" Hyunjin was hitting all the new lows today, finding himself climbing the latter to the small area between the roof and ceiling. He couldn't stand there, so he had to move around crouching. There was no bed, just hay, and some metal equipment. And where exactly was he supposed to sleep, he looked down at the boy "You aren't joining?"

The boy looked a little flustered before answering "I must take care of the horses before I can rest" Hyunjin was irritated and never been so uncomfortable in his life. He just wanted to put this day behind him so badly and just pray the next 59 days would be better.

Once the boy finally climbed up, Hyunjin looked at him expectantly. He was still very much waiting to see what magic trick the boy would use to pull a bed out of thin air for him. The boy didn't seem to notice however as he laid on a conveniently placed pile of hay, looking completely worn out. Hyunjin cleared his throat, a little insulted by the boy just ignoring him. When nothing happened once again, the prince got impatient "Where is the bed?" The boy opened his eyes and chuckled "Oh sir, there are no beds here" he then got up and Hyunjin was pleased as he thought the boy was joking and was now getting him at least a tolerable place to stay at.

His expectations were low but he couldn't help but be disappointed when the boy simply gathered more hay next to the pile he was just laying on. Once the boy seemed to deem the pile big enough, he laid back down on the hay, and now it was his turn to look at Hyunjin expectantly. Hyunjin whined quietly before closing his eyes "My bed is a bunch of hay, isn't it?" The boy couldn't help but chuckle at the prince's behavior. 

Hyunjin had never laid on something so uncomfortable. The hay was harsh, poking him from every direction, it did very little to soften the cold floor underneath. There was no way he would get any sleep. He had never missed his own bed at home so badly. Honestly just about any bed. The boy noticed the other tossing and turning around. "I'm sure you are used to soft beds sir but it feels better if you stay still. It'll scratch less" the boy’s voice was slightly concerned and it left Hyunjin absolutely baffled as to why was the boy concerned about his well-being.

"Well there is no way I'll be able to sleep like this, so it hardly matters" his voice was very harsh but tired. He huffed while turning around to accidentally face the boy whose eyes were luckily closed. He now noticed the dots covering his face. The freckles too must be from the long periods in the sun. Hyunjin had simply never seen anyone who looked so exceptional. With nice clothes and tamed hair, this boy could easily pass for royalty. He had no idea why had he taken such interest in some random boy who didn't matter. But if he was to spend 2 months in this dump, might as well waste his time.

"What's your name?" The boy blinked his eyes open and Hyunjin felt momentarily breathless. This boy had such a strange effect on him and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not yet. "Lee Yongbok, sir" Hyunjin found the boy's heart-shaped lips rather distracting as he spoke. A rather ordinary name for someone who looked so unique. He was still guarded because he couldn't understand why Yongbok was so alluring to him. "A very common name," he said indifferently. Yongbok looked slightly hurt at his comment but the prince was determined to not care.

"I don't much care for it either, sir but it's the name I was told to use" This boy kept piquing Hyunjin's interest continuously. His innocent but mysterious demeanor intriguing the prince. "You were told to use?" He tried to keep his voice indifferent, not wanting to seem too interested in the conversation. It would be best to not make friends with poor servants. "Yes, sir. The miss told me I shouldn't use my own name as it is difficult and it bothered her" there was a wonderful innocence to Yongbok's voice and eyes. A rather refreshing innocent genuineness compared to the forced politeness of the rich and royal. "Then what is your _real_ name?" Hyunjin asked impatiently, getting irritated by the boy not just straight up telling his real name.

"Lee Felix, sir" he seemed rather sensitive. The irritation in Hyunjin's voice alone making him feel nervous and afraid. Felix was a much more fitting name for the boy. Hyunjin's chest started feeling a little warm, an odd giddiness filling his body. It was a very unfamiliar feeling to him and it worried him. He gave Felix no answer, just turning to lay on his back, the straws of hay poking him everywhere, making him hiss a bit.

Felix thought the rich boy's behavior was strange but a little amusing. He was so bothered by a little discomfort that he was unable to sleep. He wondered why was the rich boy there and what had he been doing outside past midnight. He had always been very curious but learned a long time ago that it was best to not ask too many questions from the rich. They would always eventually get frustrated and he would end up hurt in some way. The sound of the rich boy tossing and turning was bothersome. Especially since Felix already advised him not to move around too much.

"May I read for you, sir?"

This was a strange request and Hyunjin's first immediate thought was that Felix had questioned his ability to read. "I can read myself If I wish to do so!" His voice was once again annoyed. Felix noted that he should've hated how complicated and proud the rich boy was but for some reason, he felt like he was trying to calm down an irritated child. Unlike other rich assholes Felix had met, this one didn't seem aggressive or malicious just a little arrogant.

"I know sir, most wealthy people can," Hyunjin noticed the careful note in Felix's voice but he no longer sounded afraid.  _ Wealthy people?  _ He wasn't just any wealthy person, he was the prince. Of course, he had to know how to read. Felix continued with the same careful, calm voice "I just thought it could help you sleep, sir" this statement further confused Hyunjin. Why would someone reading to him help him sleep? Wouldn't it just distract him? And why was Felix so bothered by his sleep or lack thereof?

"That's nonsense!" Hyunjin didn't realize how much he looked like a pouty kid when saying that. Felix was amused by the cold demeanor accidentally slipping away when the rich boy was tired. Felix let out a small chuckle that Hyunjin found oddly comforting. "My mom used to do that when I couldn't sleep but if it would just bother you, I won't, sir," Hyunjin thought Felix sounded very fond when mentioning his mom, his eyes were sparkly again. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to try as he was exhausted but couldn't get comfortable. He closed his eyes, demanding "Go ahead then" which just made Felix chuckle again and after a bit of shuffling, he started reading. Felix's voice was so low and deep, Hyunjin found it very comforting.

_ "Boy," she said courteously  _

_ "Why are you crying?" _

_ Peter could be exceeding polite also, having learned the grand manner at fairy ceremonies and he rose and bowed to her beautifully. She was much pleased, and bowed beautifully to him from the bed. _

_ "What's your name?" he asked. _

_ "Wendy Moira Angela Darling" she replied with some satisfaction. _

_ "What's your name?" _

_ "Peter Pan." _

_ She was already sure that he must be Peter, but it did seem a comparatively short name. _

_ "Is that all?" _

_ "Yes," he said rather sharply. He felt for the first time that it was a shortish name. _

_ "I'm so sorry," said Wendi Moira Angela. _

_ "It doesn't matter," Peter gulped. _

_ She asked where he lived. _

_ "Second to the right," said Peter, "and then straight on till morning." _

_ "What a funny address!" _

_ Peter had a sinking. For the first time, he felt that perhaps it was a funny address. _


	2. (Worried) thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is just a fanfic equivalent of a shitpost but please bear with me  
> I'm trying hard to not take too long between chapters  
> hope you enjoy ;)

Hyunjin didn't remember drifting off to sleep. Maybe Felix's reading helped him after all. Though he would never admit that out loud. When he sat up, he noticed that Felix was no longer there. He probably went to work, a servant as he is. Hyunjin wished he didn't have to have the walk of shame back to the house and explain to Chan where he spent his night. There was nothing more embarrassing than having to admit that you slept on hay, in a barn, next to a servant boy. He hoped his expensive clothes weren't completely covered in hay and just wanted to take a bath with lavender scented candles lit so bad.

He simply walked in, not bothering to knock, and went straight to his room. He laid on the bed that now felt actually quite tolerable compared to his place of stay last night. His back ached from sleeping on such a hard surface and he didn't feel like he rested at all. A very small part of his brain worried for Felix as the stable was his bed every night and the boy seemingly got up much earlier than he did even though he must've stayed up late. But it was his own choice. Hyunjin didn't ask him to read, Felix insisted on it and servants shouldn't get the same privileges as the wealthy anyway.

His inner monologue was interrupted when Chan burst into the room, a worried look on his face. "Where were you?! I was worried all last night! You can't just disappear!" Hyunjin would've felt bad but a part of him was glad that Chan worried. Everyone else's negligence led to the prince having to sleep in a stable. He crossed his arms, looking anywhere except at Chan. "Hyunjin-" Chan sighed but was interrupted by the prince's displeased tone "If you must know, I spent last night sleeping on a pile of hay in a stable" he expected Chan to be ashamed for not looking after him properly or outraged that the prince wasn't let back into the house. Instead, he chuckled.

"It's funny to you?!" Hyunjin's entire world kept getting flipped around by the events and people around him. Chan laughed even harder, now crouching. "You," he pointed at Hyunjin, "slept in a stable?" He pointed outside and when Hyunjin nodded he got lost in another fit of laughter. Hyunjin didn't find any of this amusing at all. He had been badly mistreated and if his pride didn't prevent him from telling anyone else but Chan, he surely would've written to his parents of this awful wrongness.

"Are you done?" Hyunjin asked coldly as Chan seemed to finally calm down. The older gave the prince a rather fatherly look as he sat down next to the irritated boy. "Come on, loosen up a little Hyunnie" Hyunjin also hated the fact that he had a weak spot for that specific nickname that Chan had been using since they were kids. He caved in, resting his head on Chan's shoulder and whining "I don't want to be here hyung! I wanna go home!" It hurt Chan how tired Hyunjin sounded. He truly retracted into a pouty child sometimes and he found it rather endearing. But he also knew that this would be good for Hyunjin. He might get the happy, kind, and caring Hyunjin, he once knew, back.

"I know you do. Just try to make it through the 2 months, if you try to get along here they'll go by much faster" Hyunjin hated that Chan was probably right so once again, he would never admit it. He just whined again, closing his eyes. Chan sat there soothingly stroking Hyunjin's back until there was a knock on the door. "You should take a bath. You smell like you slept in a barn" Hyunjin whined at the teasing tone in Chan's voice but got up to get to the bathroom.

He didn't really even get his own bath ready, they had servants for that but he couldn't be caught dead looking like this so he'd just have to figure it out by himself, how difficult could it be? The bathroom wasn't beautiful and shiny like in the castle. Hyunjin once again felt like throwing a fit over how much everything wasn't up to his standards or suitable in any way for the prince. He struggled for a while with the bath, refusing to believe he would be incapable of getting his own bath ready. Even though it wasn't his job to do.

Once he finally succeeded and had a bath ready, he took off his clothes and stepped in. He didn't have any scented candles or expensive oils which made this bath seem more like a chore rather than a relaxing comfort. When he was fully seated, he realized too late that he had over-filled the tub, and water spilled everywhere, getting the entire bathroom soaking wet. He was once again taken by a sudden urge to scream out cuss words and before he could stop himself he cursed rather loudly.

Hyunjin felt like someone had cursed him. This had to be some curse of bad luck. Nothing had gone right from the moment he left the castle, he had had enough and it was only the second day. Just as Hyunjin had started considering just drowning himself in the bathtub there was a small knock on the door.

_ "Is everything alright in there?" _

The voice was familiar. The soothing, deep voice that had lulled him to sleep last night. It had to be Felix. There was once again the same afraid, hesitant tone to his voice and Hyunjin found himself not liking the tone. He much preferred the one Felix had used last night while reading. It took him just a bit too long to realize he hadn't answered.

_ "Sir, are you hurt?" _

He couldn't tell why, but he liked the fact that Felix sounded almost panicked. He sighed, not wanting Felix to go fetch someone "I'm fine!" It came out rather harsh once again. Hyunjin was just frustrated and didn't need the confusing thoughts and feelings Felix seemed to bring with him. "Oh, sorry sir, I didn't mean to bother you. I just heard cursing and it startled me" Felix seemed to calm down a bit when it was confirmed to him that it was Hyunjin on the other side of the door. Hyunjin heard footsteps getting further away from the door.

"Felix, wait!" The footsteps stopped. He felt ridiculous. He rarely called servants by their names, but then again, he rarely spoke to servants outside of requests or commands. He, however, was clearly hitting all the new lows today as this curse of bad fortune had struck him. "You are forbidden to tell anyone you heard me curse!" He didn't know why exactly he was bothering to do this. Under what context would Felix bring this up with anyone? Even if he did Hyunjin could easily just say the boy was lying and everyone would believe him. He heard a small, low chuckle that somehow seemed to ease him a bit.

"I won't tell, sir" Hyunjin was confused as to why did the boy seem to get happier and more comfortable when Hyunjin started ordering and acting cold. Felix let out a sharp hesitant breath before continuing "But sir, you shouldn't call me by that name. If the miss hears, I will be in great trouble" 

Who was he to tell Hyunjin what to call him? Who was Gayoung to tell Hyunjin what to call Felix?! He would call the boy whatever he pleased. Furthermore, it shouldn't be Felix who gets in trouble if someone else decides to use his real name. Hyunjin didn't know why this had made him so irritated so he resorted to what he knew best "I will call you whatever I please! How dare you tell me what I should or shouldn't do?" It just now struck him how strange it was to be having a conversation with one of the servants while he was in a bath that had flooded the room.

Felix seemed again a bit panicked by this as he hastily responded "I-I wouldn't, sir! Never! I-I just know the miss won't like it" The last sentence came out so small and weak it gave Hyunjin a strange urge to comfort the boy. "I shall call you Felix and if Gayoung gives you trouble for it, you must come tell me at once!" 

Once Felix registered what he had just heard, he blushed. He had never been defended against Gayoung and the thought of this rich boy being willing to argue with her just to use Felix's real name made him giddy. "However you wish, sir. I will quit bothering you now" he best leave before someone hears him talking with the rich boy and catches him not working. He would be in great trouble if either happened.

"No Felix, wait!" Hyunjin said again, a little desperation in his voice. He really didn't want to admit he had struggled to make the bath and had now managed to make the bathroom flood. His pride didn't let him ask for help often but something in him nudged him to ask Felix. He surely wouldn't be brave enough to make fun of the prince. "Yes, sir?" Hyunjin took a second to once again curse at the situation he was in. "I umm…You mustn't tell anyone about this!" Felix was confused by the statement as he already agreed on not telling anyone about the rich boy cursing. He was furthermore confused by hearing the boy sound unsure for the first time. He always spoke with such confidence and authority.

"I seemed to have made the room flood"

Felix fought the urge to burst out laughing. The rich boy sounded like a lost kid and Felix couldn't help but find it hilarious that this confident, arrogant boy could be so helpless in such a simple situation. "Do you wish for me to clean the mess up, sir?" Hyunjin thought he could sense amusement in the other's voice but maybe he was just paranoid, knowing himself how ridiculous the current situation was. He responded with a curt 'yes', starting to get embarrassed. Now he swore he heard a small chuckle accompanied by the voice "Please let me know when you are finished with your bath and I will come clean it up, sir" 

Hyunjin looked at the floor. Now with water all over it, he could tell it wasn't as clean as it looked when walking in. He made a mental note to write about this to his parents. The house was unclean and unfit for the prince. "The floor is filthy, I wish for it to be cleaned now!" He was offended by the fact that he was expected to bathe here when the room clearly hadn't even been properly cleaned. "B-But sir, you are-" Felix tried to reason but was cut off by Hyunjin "Are you refusing to do as I command?" He took offense to Felix's reluctance to do as he said. In the castle, the servants did as told in an instant and didn't ask questions. "No sir! I just-" Felix tried again but Hyunjin's patience was wearing thin and though he knew he would rather rot away in this filthy bathroom than speak with Gayoung again, he cut the boy off again "Do you wish for me to go and tell Gayoung of your reluctance and disobedience?"

"Alright then, sir!" Hyunjin thought the boy sounded irritated. He wasn't used to being spoken to like this by servants so it took him a couple of seconds to recover from the other's snappiness. During this period Felix had opened the door with a bucket and a rag in hand, getting on his knees and starting to mop up the water from the floor. Then it hit Hyunjin. He was sitting in the bathtub in his birthday suit. So that might be why Felix had insisted on doing it afterward. The room got very quiet as the strange situation sunk in for the two men. Felix seemed rather flustered as he mopped up the floor but Hyunjin found it rather entertaining.

He found himself once again just blatantly staring at the boy. He didn't know why, the boy just instantly caught his attention every time he was around. "You are forbidden to speak of this to anyone either!" Hyunjin at least had the decency to sound ashamed. Though he would never admit it. "Yes, sir" all the snappiness had vanished from the boy's voice. Cleaning up the floor was a lot more work and took so much longer than Hyunjin had ever realized. He had never stayed and watched any of his servants clean up so this was new to him. He started wondering if Felix's knees or shins hurt from kneeling on the tiles like that. If they did, he hid it very well.

"How long have you worked here?" Hyunjin shocked himself again. That question was nothing but pure curiosity, something Hyunjin never thought he would experience with a servant. Felix responded casually, not looking up from the floor "For 8 years, sir". Already? Felix didn't look very old, on the contrary, Hyunjin had thought the boy was maybe 17 years old, 18 max. But no 10-year-old would be put to work, nobody would hire a child. This greatly confused and intrigued Hyunjin to the point where his curiosity beat his will to stay indifferent about the servant. "How old are you?" He once again forgot to hide the curious streak in his voice, mentally cursing himself out for it. Felix was absolutely baffled as to why he was playing 20 questions with the rich boy now but did as he was taught and answered politely "20 years old, sir".

20?! This boy was his age?! Furthermore, he started working when he was 12?! This boy had to be lying to him, he scoffed "No one would hire a 12-year-old, I think you may have lied to me" now Felix looked up at him with those big, innocent eyes. He looked confused and had stopped mopping the floor for a second. "But sir, I haven't lied to you" he insisted and as much as Hyunjin wanted to press further, something in Felix's eyes screamed that he was being genuine. After this short moment of eye contact, Felix looked down again, cheeks a pretty shade of pink. Hyunjin thought the pink cheeks looked very nice on him, they brought out his freckles even more. "I-I don't mean to disagree with you sir, but most children are working by the time they turn 12"

Hyunjin was getting shock after shock today. Learning about things he had never stopped to consider before. When did Felix play as a kid if he was working like this? When did he study? Hyunjin started feeling something uncomfortable and ugly creep into his chest but once again as he didn't know what those feelings were, they scared him. He looked at the mostly clean floor now and huffed "You're dismissed" Felix looked up at him, confused "B-But sir, the floor isn't-" Hyunjin rolled his eyes, taking an annoyed breath before repeating himself with more finality "You are dismissed!" This got through to the boy who took the bucket and rag, closing the door behind him, not saying a word in return.

Hyunjin didn't feel as clean and nice as he usually did after a bath. He mused it was the lack of oils and scents as well as the poor excuse of a bathroom. He dressed himself, looking in the mirror. At least he still had his beautiful, soft clothes. He had dark circles under his eyes from the poor sleep last night and rolled his eyes. Would he even survive 2 months here if one night was enough to break him? He felt like there was a dark cloud that followed him that day as he walked the grounds with Chan and unfortunately Jisung. His mind was clouded with thoughts about his small conversation with Felix. How could this be? He considered himself smart, having to study and learn lots growing up but talking with Felix, he felt like he knew nothing. It frustrated him to no end, he wanted to know more but his pride was preventing him from letting a servant teach him about things.

"Prince, is everything okay?" Chan asked, accompanied by his, what Hyunjin liked to call,  _ "worried dad" _ look. "You've been so quiet" Hyunjin swore he heard Jisung scoff but was surprised to find out that he was too deep in thought to care. "Did you know most children start working at 12 years old, hyung?" Chan looked even more worried at Hyunjin's question. Hyunjin looked off into the fields where people were tirelessly working. They worked from sunrise till sunset, maybe even later. Was their life nothing but work? When would they spend time with their families?

"Where is this coming from?" Chan found Hyunjin's behavior odd. Usually, the prince didn't give his workers a second thought but now he seemed so bothered by his thoughts that he couldn't even hold up a conversation. Of course, Chan knew that Hyunjin had no idea about what life was like, being sheltered by all the luxuries of the castle but he wanted to know why did he now all of a sudden know. 

"Don't act like you suddenly care!" Jisung spat, looking somehow more furious than last night. Even Hyunjin was taken aback by the anger in his voice. He turned to Jisung, looking astounded. "You've never cared a day in your life about the people you considered to be beneath you, who cares if they're kids, right?" It sounded like he needed to get it out of his system. Chan knew this would result in a fight but somewhere deep inside, he agreed with Jisung to an extent.

"Why do you always insist on talking?!" Hyunjin already had enough to think about, he didn't want to waste his energy fighting Jisung again. They could spend the next 2 months in harmony if Jisung learned to keep his mouth shut and respect Hyunjin like a prince was to be respected. Hyunjin did feel the sting Jisung intended, however. He would never admit it but he knew Jisung was right. He had never spared any servant a second thought, never questioned who does the work, how long does it take or how old are they. He just simply expected servants to do as told, ask no questions, and not to disappoint.

"Can you two please not?" Chan asked, voice tired. Tired enough apparently for Jisung to back down. He rarely did, not wanting to feed Hyunjin's ego by having him think Jisung "submitted". Hyunjin didn't linger on the fight for too long, just kept walking, lost in his thoughts once again. He missed the worried look Chan gave him again.

He then spotted Felix in the fields. His clothes and hands were very dirty, his hair disheveled, tan skin sweaty. He still somehow looked so beautiful. Hyunjin hadn't wanted to admit it but it was the first thing that came to mind when describing the boy. He was beautiful. The servants were all chatting and Felix seemed to get lost in a fit of laughter. His smile was so contagious, it made Hyunjin almost smile too. He stopped himself, realizing how it would've looked to others. He spotted a young boy next to Felix. The boy looked no older than 13 and especially after what he had been thinking about all day, it made Hyunjin upset. Felix was clearly helping the boy and joking around with him.

Hyunjin turned his back on them,  _ why should he care? _

Hyunjin, however, noticed as he laid in bed that night that he did seem to care. Why else would he not be able to get all these thoughts out of his head? Why else would he be so intrigued by and infatuated with Felix? He didn't like it. He didn't like feeling like this. He wanted to go home and forget all about this place. He had always been happy and comfortable in the castle, now he was not only physically but mentally too, plagued with new feelings that were rather uncomfortable. He felt like he couldn't sleep, though the bed felt a whole lot more comfortable now that he had spent last night on a pile of hay. If only he was home and none of this would've bothered him.

His mind seemed to be full of Felix to the point that it was becoming bothersome. He had to figure out what spell the boy had cast on him to have Hyunjin like this. He sighed, getting up from his bed walking to the window. The night was truly beautiful. The forest was quiet except for the rustling of the trees, the moon illuminated everything and he could see so many stars in the sky. His attention was however quickly drawn to the only source of light in the yard. The stable still had warm, orange light coming from it. He saw a figure walk there, no doubt Felix who was taking care of the horses. Hyunjin's horse, May, was there as well. He chuckled to himself as he started wondering if she was behaving well; if she also greeted Felix when he showed up. He stood there, staring at the stable and the boy walking back and forth until finally he no longer came out and the light was put out. Just for a moment, Hyunjin forgot that he is a prince and simply let himself exist and feel the way he did. He however quickly composed himself, scoffing and going to bed. This was all Felix's fault.


	3. Teach me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love so far  
> This is just a lot of fluff  
> Hope you enjoy ;)

It was the end of Hyunjin's first week and he was not pleased. He couldn't understand for the life of him what he was supposed to do here. So far he hadn't gotten the great big epiphany his parents were expecting of him. Chan had suggested that he do some of the work but he had laughed at the thought. He was a prince, it wasn't his job to work in the fields or peel other people's potatoes.

Furthermore, he had not been able to get Felix out of his head. The two had seen each other a few times and every time Hyunjin was equally as entranced by the boy. Though he had kept the same sour attitude he had when coming here.

"Would you at least try? It wouldn't kill you to help someone out and it'll make time pass faster" Chan said as he was dragging Hyunjin towards the kitchen. "Why should  _ I _ do it?!" Hyunjin whined but didn't try to sneak out of Chan's grasp. He knew that Chan had endured his whininess last week with no complaints in hopes that he would stop. He had, however, underestimated how much Hyunjin didn't want to be here. He was still just as outraged as he was the day he got here. They got to the kitchen, which was luckily empty where Chan finally let go of him.

"Just help around here for an afternoon and then I promise we can go stare at the pretty servant you like" Chan smiled a bit too knowingly. Hyunjin was about to complain about not wanting to do servant work until he realized the last part of Chan's promise. "What are you-" but before he could finish the door opened and in stepped none other than the same "pretty servant" Chan had just mentioned. They both stood still, Hyunjin feeling a little flustered. Had he been staring at Felix that much? But he didn't like Felix. He just simply thought the boy was very pretty, nothing more. It was outrageous for Chan to even suggest that. Sure, maybe he got a little nervous when Felix would look in his direction, and maybe he was nicer to the boy than the rest of the servants but it meant nothing. He was just showing his gratitude towards Felix for giving him a place to sleep. Even if that place was rather disgusting and uncomfortable.

Felix looked shocked to see them there "Is there something you need, sir?" offering a polite smile. Hyunjin couldn't find the words to say what he wanted to say and Chan took advantage of that "Hyunjin here wanted to know if you need any help in the kitchen" while placing a hand on Hyunjin's shoulder. The prince swore he would have Chan executed the second they got back to the palace. Felix looked even more shocked, looking at Hyunjin like the taller was a ghost. "Oh but surely you shouldn't be working in the kitchen, sir" this made Hyunjin sigh of relief. Finally someone with some common sense. Before he could even open his mouth to tell Chan they'd be leaving, the older flashed a charming smile at Felix saying "Of course he wouldn't normally but he was rather curious about it and I thought you could probably use a pair of extra hands" 

Felix beamed at this. Chan's smile seemed to work a little too well and for some reason, Hyunjin didn't like it. Chan hadn't spoken with Felix multiple times nor had they slept next to each other in the barn. Chan shouldn't be so friendly with the servants. When Felix smiled towards him, however, he suddenly felt weak. "I'm just here to bake, sir but you can still join if you wish" his eyes held so much excitement, they sparkled so beautifully. Chan and Felix were now both looking at him, waiting for an answer and though Hyunjin would've probably rather tossed himself in the meat grinder than helped in the kitchen, he didn't have the heart to turn the excited boy down.

"Nothing would make me happier" his voice was completely void of any emotion which made Chan chuckle loudly. Felix looked a little hesitant, his big eyes concerned. "Don't mind him, he's just a little grumpy," Chan said to Felix, patting Hyunjin on the shoulder once more before leaving the room. They stood in awkward silence while Hyunjin wondered if it was too late to back out of this. Felix looked pensive when he pulled out a scrunched-up ball of fabric. He looked at Hyunjin then at the ball and back at Hyunjin. "You probably need this more than I do sir" Felix then offered him the bundle which he hesitantly took. Rolling it out, it looked like an apron. He looked at it for a while, noticing Felix's stare. "An apron, sir. So your clothes don't get messy" Hyunjin rolled his eyes, pulling the apron over his head while scoffing "I know what an apron is!" He struggled with the piece of fabric for a while before adding "And what exactly makes you think I'll need it more than you will?"

Felix chuckled a little which surprised Hyunjin. Once again his snappy, irritated responses seemed to amuse and relax the boy.  _ It made no sense _ . "Your clothes are expensive sir and mine are already dirty so it won't matter," Felix said while walking around the kitchen to get all the bowls and supplies. Hyunjin was slightly touched by the boy's thoughtfulness. He was right though, Hyunjin's clothes were worth way more than the servant's.

Now Hyunjin was faced with the task of baking. He had never baked a day in his life, rarely even going to the kitchen. Felix however seemed to waste no time, finding all the ingredients quickly. Hyunjin really didn't want to admit to the boy that he didn't have the slightest clue of what to do in the kitchen. Felix checked once more to make sure he had all the ingredients before turning to Hyunjin "Would you prefer to make the brownies or cookies, sir?" Felix seemed almost giddy. Hyunjin had gotten a very bright feeling from the boy before too but now he felt like he was staring straight into the sun. The boy was practically bouncing around, beaming constantly.

"Umm…I haven't made either" Hyunjin tried to weasel his way out of this. Maybe Felix would find him so incompetent that he'd just kick the prince out. Though he didn't like the sound of that, he really found baking a waste of his time and way beneath him. Felix seemed to think about it for just a moment before beaming at him again "I think the cookies would be easier, sir" he said it like the matter was decided. He then turned his back to Hyunjin, probably getting started on the brownies. Hyunjin was getting irritated again, not knowing what did the boy expect him to do.

He cleared his throat after waiting for a while but got no response from the quietly humming boy. He did this a couple times until he started getting seriously frustrated "What exactly am I supposed to do?" His patience was wearing thin and he was very close to just screwing all politeness and telling the boy he would rather be literally anywhere else right now. Felix turned around, surprised that Hyunjin hadn't even started on the cookies. They stared at each other for a moment, Hyunjin frustrated, Felix confused. "It's not like I've baked before, that's what servants do!" Hyunjin then snapped, not liking Felix's silence that he perceived as judgment.

Then it dawned on Felix. Of course, the rich boy would've grown up with private chefs and servants that would take care of his every need. He wouldn't need to bake for himself. He smiled at that, always happy to help "It's okay sir, I'll teach you" he said with such enthusiasm that Hyunjin was lost for a moment. How did this boy stay so innocently kind even though Hyunjin was rude to him? How hard can it be to just get the boy to kick him out?

As Felix started instructing him, Hyunjin found that it didn't make him as annoyed to be instructed by a servant as he thought. That may be because it was Felix instructing him or it may be because he didn't consider baking something worth knowing. He was, however, quite impressed with Felix's multitasking. Managing to help Hyunjin make the cookies while somehow getting the brownies done at the same time.

"Then you roll them into little balls like this with your hands," Felix demonstrated the action. What caught Hyunjin's attention, however, were the servant's hands. They were tiny, like those of a child. Though they did have plenty of blisters in them, Hyunjin was caught off guard by a sudden urge to encase the smaller hand in his much bigger one. When Felix was done rolling the ball he looked at Hyunjin as if to see if the prince was following. Hyunjin simply nodded, egging him to go on. "Then you squish it between your hands and then they're ready for the oven, sir" he placed the now squished ball of dough on the baking tray and moved back to his brownies.

Hyunjin tried to make the rest, though they came out all different sizes, some even a little misshapen. He was sure he would get a snarky comment for this as Felix seemed to be some kind of baking expert. He prepared a whole argument in his head for what he'd say when Felix would complain about the cookies. He was the prince, he didn't need to bake! He didn't want to be here, nor did he ask to help! Though he did find himself genuinely enjoying it. Something about the sweet smell, the warm air provided by the oven, and Felix's quiet humming worked together to create such a comforting environment. He found himself relaxing, the same way he would at home in his large bathtub.

When Felix turned around Hyunjin noticed he had flour on his face which rather than annoying him for not noticing, Hyunjin found it somewhat endearing, cute. Felix smiled when he saw the cookies on the baking tray "They look great sir! I'll put them in the oven in a second" Hyunjin was caught off guard once again by Felix's genuine compliment. After preparing an argument in his head the praise almost paralyzed him for a second. The oven mittens looked huge on the boy's small hands and Hyunjin couldn't help but smile. This environment and something that only Felix could provide made him so unbearably comfortable that he didn't even care about his pride screaming at him that he's supposed to hate this. He felt so warm and fuzzy.

"Hold on, you have…" Hyunjin didn't even finish his sentence before he brought his hand to the bridge of Felix's cute nose to dust off the flour there. He didn't even realize how close they had been standing and how strange this action must've seemed to Felix until he noticed the boy blushing furiously. He kind of liked it, not wanting to move away. They stayed like this, Hyunjin's hand caressing the other's face like he was in a trance until Felix could no longer bear it and said "S-Sir the cookies…" which snapped Hyunjin out of his daze. "Of course" was all he could muster as he watched the flustered boy take the tray and push it in the oven. Now they just had to wait for the pastries to be finished. The moment going unmentioned. Hyunjin found himself hoping that Felix moved away because he had to and not because he found being so near Hyunjin revolting.

"What are we baking these for?" Hyunjin asked, curiously. Felix was amazed by how quickly the other recovered from the moment they just shared. Furthermore surprised by the rich boy's complete change in behavior. "The miss requested them as she will be visited tomorrow by some nobles, sir" Hyunjin nodded but felt a little upset like he had been wronged "So after all that hard work we won't even get to eat the pastries?" He resembled a pouty child again and Felix couldn't help but smile at him, trying to reassure him "I'm sure you are invited to their tea as well, sir". Hyunjin frowned, he knew how uncharacteristic all this was to him but whether he liked it or not, he had begun to trust Felix. He might go as far as to say he was a little fond of the boy.

"But you won't get to have any?" Felix was shocked by what he thought was concern in the other's voice and was seriously thinking about fetching the man he had come in with to check whether the rich boy was okay. "Of course not, sir. I would never steal food from the house" Hyunjin didn't like the tone Felix used. He didn't seem bothered by it but it felt as if he had come to accept that as an irrefutable fact. Felix had made the pastries with such love and care that Hyunjin felt the ungrateful nobles or the absolute brute that his aunt was, didn't deserve. "But you made them!" Hyunjin tried to argue, feeling like the situation was unjust. Felix chuckled, leaning against one of the counters "It is my job, sir" he simply stated. Hyunjin was quite jealous of Felix's attitude. He seemed so indifferent to all the injustice happening to him, simply getting happy and excited about small things like baking. Then a bitter thought invaded the prince's brain:  _ Of course, he does, he has nothing but his own survival to look after. He doesn't have responsibilities. _

Hyunjin tried to get his mind off such topics as he had begun to enjoy how light and comfortable he felt. He spotted a radio on a counter on the other side of the room and walked to it asking "Does it work?" Felix came up behind him to see what he was talking about. "Oh yes, but the miss told us to never touch it without her permission, sir," Felix said knowingly. Gayoung certainly had a lot of rules for her servants. This made Hyunjin wonder if the servants at the castle had to abide by such strict rules as well. He turned the radio on, satisfied when music started playing from it, saying "I don't answer to her".

He had always enjoyed music. The large events at the castle were hardly worth it but he always went to please his parents as well as to enjoy the music and food. The sun was setting, casting a beautiful array of oranges, pinks, and purples, the air in the room was warm and smelled of sweets. Hyunjin felt so at peace. He looked at Felix who seemed to be quietly enjoying the music as well. He had a sudden thought, an urge. Though it would probably sound strange to the servant, Hyunjin thought he had sort of already embarrassed himself in front of the boy so why bother. "Will you dance with me?" Hyunjin asked, holding out his hand for Felix to take.

This sent Felix into panic mode. The rich boy's behavior was getting seriously odd compared to how he usually acted and Felix had never been asked to dance by a noble before or anyone for that matter. He stared at the taller boy's hand, then at his face. "Oh sir, I-I've never…ummm" he seemed to get very flustered and red. Hyunjin smiled at this, thinking the boy looked adorable. "You've never danced before?" Felix shook his head, still flustered. Hyunjin knew it was courteous to bow before asking someone to dance but hell would freeze over before he would bow at a servant, no matter how beautiful they were.

"It's okay, I'll teach you"

Hyunjin moved his hand closer as if to offer again and this time, though hesitantly, Felix took it. Hyunjin was correct to assume the boy's small hands would disappear inside of his. He led the boy further away from the counter, closer to the middle of the room where there was the most space. Hyunjin was forced to learn all types of ballroom dances while growing up, knowing most of them by heart. He had always liked dancing, just hated how formal it had to be. "Put your hand on my shoulder," he said patiently. This brought him back to all those times in the big ball hall he had spent with a teacher who taught him to dance. She had been such a kind woman, who was always patient with him.

Felix placed his hand on the other's shoulder, feeling his other hand, still held by the taller's, being lifted up slightly. As the final move, Hyunjin put his arm on Felix's waist, pulling him just a bit closer so it would be easier to dance. Felix let out a small gasp, his mouth forming an 'o' shape. They were so incredibly close. Felix was nervous as he had never done this before but he sort of felt like all those rich nobles in the great ballrooms in their beautiful clothes. For a moment he could pretend he was one of them and had no worries. Hyunjin then took a step back, sort of dragging Felix with him. Hyunjin was worried about how small and frail the other felt in his arms. He was worried that he might break the small boy. "Just follow me okay, I'll lead" Hyunjin's voice was so soft and Felix could tell he really liked dancing. The ice prince had completely melted away and in his wake was such a gentle, kind boy who just wanted to dance with the servant.

Felix followed the other's lead. It got much easier the longer they kept going. The song changed a few times but they barely noticed, so lost in their own little world, giggling every now and then when Felix fell out of step. It had been a while since Hyunjin had had fun like this. Just dancing around comfortably, no one else around. Just him and his pretty servant. The air felt so light and flowy, he felt as if he could do this all night. It didn't help that Felix seemed to be enjoying himself as well. His face alternated between concentration as he tried to keep up and a bright smile with giggles as he failed to do so and Hyunjin couldn't tell which one was cuter. They moved around the room, both sweating a bit from the heat coming from the oven. Hyunjin hadn't felt so carefree and happy in a long time.

The small egg-shaped timer rang and he was forced to let go as Felix rushed to get the pastries out. Hyunjin was left feeling slightly empty. He had gotten used to how Felix felt in his arms and felt somewhat cold and alone without. This didn't last very long when Felix pulled out the cookies and gave Hyunjin his brightest smile yet. "They turned out so well! Not so bad for your first time, sir" Hyunjin's chest warmed at the praise. He was very curious as to how they tasted. He walked to Felix with a mischievous smile "Do you reckon we could taste them?" Felix jumped a little, looking absolutely scandalized by Hyunjin's suggestion. "B-But sir, that would be stealing! I could get in great trouble!" Hyunjin waved his worries away with his hand, picking up one of the cookies and holding it in front of Felix's mouth "No one's around. Besides no one can tell me what I can or can't do"

Felix sighed, knowing he was going against his better judgment but the rich boy looked so happy, happier than at any point while staying here. He couldn't strip the boy of his happiness by refusing. He would just take the punishment if someone were to find out about this, it wouldn't be his first time. He opened his mouth, letting the other feed him. The cookie tasted so sweet, the chocolate inside still a little hot. He had been starving all day so this single cookie felt like his salvation right now.

Hyunjin watched as the other smiled, clearly enjoying the sweet. "You don't get something like this every day, huh?" Hyunjin tasted the cookie himself and he had to admit that it was a good rival for the private baker's recipe at the castle. Felix nodded, savoring the sweet taste for as long as he could. "No, sir. The chocolate is even better than I remembered" Hyunjin smiled, deciding to give the rest of the cookie to Felix. He could have all the pastries in the world whenever he wanted. "Do you like chocolate?" Hyunjin asked though it was quite silly considering the boy had just stated it was even better than he remembered. "Well, I've never had it by itself, sir" Felix seemed to think about it for a moment before answering "But I do love these cookies" 

Never had chocolate by itself? Hyunjin was once again hit with a news wave. He hadn't even considered that. "You've never had chocolate before?" His voice was so utterly disbelieving. Felix looked at him puzzled for a moment. "I've had it once before, sir. Just never by itself. It is very expensive" Hyunjin was shocked at how these little things were completely unattainable to others. He had tried chocolate for the first time as a kid but this was still Felix's second time ever having it. Hyunjin swayed slightly to the melody that was currently playing. He then offered his hand once again and this time he didn't even need to ask, Felix took his hand without hesitation and then started dancing once again in the slowly dimming kitchen.

"This is hardly appropriate, sir," Felix giggled, though he showed no signs of genuine discomfort. "Dancing with a servant like this" On any other occasion Hyunjin would have agreed and been disappointed with himself for even considering it but today he had gotten a taste of a warm, happy feeling in his chest and he was just chasing for more, throwing all caution to the wind. He had stripped himself of so many joyful things, trying to be the perfect prince and son but now he was allowed to be selfish and just enjoy the warmness spreading inside him, making him giddy. "But I like dancing with you" Hyunjin reasoned. He sighed a rather happy sigh before adding "Besides now we are tied. You taught me to bake and I taught you to dance" Felix giggled at this and like on cue, stepped on Hyunjin's toes. "I'm so sorry, sir" he gasped but was instantly relieved by Hyunjin just laughing it off. "I think I still have much to learn, sir" Felix jokes.

Hyunjin hadn't noticed, neither had Felix but the taller had been pulling the servant closer to him like they were magnets trying to reach each other. "Then I suppose I'll have to keep teaching you" Hyunjin teased. Their faces were now mere inches apart. Oddly enough it felt right; like they were simply meant to exist like this. Hyunjin considered he had to be either drunk or dreaming as he would never in a million years feel this way towards a servant but something about Felix was making him fall fast and hard. He could now clearly see all the little dots covering the entirety of Felix's face, maybe even count them if he really tried.

Felix then suddenly froze, staring at the door. Hyunjin quickly turned to look but saw no one. He looked at Felix again who let go of the taller immediately, whispering "Footsteps, sir! It's getting late" Hyunjin had to let go as well, though he was hesitant to do so. He once again missed the warmth and cheery air that seemed to surround Felix. Soon there was a knock on the door and without waiting for a response, Jisung stepped in. Hyunjin had never felt such distaste even towards Jisung. How dare he interrupt the lovely evening he and Felix were having?!  _ Since when had Hyunjin been having lovely evenings with servants?! _

"Chan hyung said you should get to your room, prince" his voice was cold and monotone. Hyunjin looked at him coldly before responding "Yes, yes, I'll be right there. Now get out of my sight!" Irritated as usual. Felix was getting severe whiplash from Hyunjin's change in demeanor. He had just been so incredibly warm and sweet just to now go back to acting like a cold, arrogant brat. Jisung merely rolled his eyes before leaving the kitchen, gladly taking any excuse to get away from the prince. Hyunjin sighed and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm down.

_ "P-Prince?" _

Felix's voice was so horrified and full of regret that it made Hyunjin open his eyes in an instant. Felix was again staring at him like he had seen a ghost. "Yes?" Hyunjin asked, trying to force calm into his voice to diffuse the situation. Felix then hastily fell into a 90-degree bow, staring at his feet while stuttering "I-I had no idea, si- I mean y-your highness, I-I am so sorry!" This reaction confused Hyunjin. Felix didn't know? He had thought Hyunjin was just some random noble from a rich family? He was waiting for his pride to kick in and made him annoyed that Felix hadn't been treating or addressing him like royalty but it never came. He didn't want Felix to treat him any different if it meant he won't get to dance or bake with the boy anymore.

He walked to Felix, who was still in a deep bow, and pushed him up by his shoulders so he was standing upright again. His eyes were still big and a little scared. He reminded Hyunjin of a scared cat. "There is no need for that Felix" this did nothing to soothe the panicked boy, on the contrary, he seemed to be just more confused and afraid "B-But royalties are to be addressed-" Hyunjin cut him off, one hand still on the boy's shoulder "I don't wish for you to address me like that" he was very much going against everything he had ever thought or said before but it felt right in that moment to say those exact words. Perhaps it was his guardian angel finally showing up to show him what to do.

He took a step back. The kitchen suddenly felt much colder and darker now that Felix was no longer his bright, happy self. "I must go now," he started walking to the door, upset that their wonderful day had ended gloomily for a reason Hyunjin didn't really understand. The air in the room, his mood, the temperature, everything seemed to revolve around Felix. So now that the sunshine boy was no longer beaming, everything fell cold and gloomy. Hyunjin cast one more glance behind him before leaving the room "Sleep well, Felix"


	4. May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so holy shit, thank you so much for the insane amount of love on the previous chapter  
> Hate to disappoint immediately again, this one doesn't have as much hyunlix as you'd probably hope  
> (The next chapter will make up for this hehheheh)  
> Hope you enjoy ;)

Hyunjin looked at the plate of cookies like it had murdered his entire family. He hadn't listened to a word the nobles or Gayoung had said. He was plagued by memories of yesterday. The warm feeling, sweet scent, and Felix. He had never spared the food he was offered a second thought but now he felt distinctly bitter, seeing the nobles eat the cookies that Hyunjin helped make. They weren't going to thank Felix for making them or probably even pay him enough to feed himself. It frustrated Hyunjin and he didn't know what to do with that frustration. 

Their unbelievably boring conversation was interrupted by a loud crash from the kitchen. Gayoung immediately got up and excused herself going into the kitchen. The prince felt bad for the poor servant who had probably accidentally knocked something over and now had to fear for their life. This also bothered Hyunjin greatly as he was now left to keep the company of the nobles, something he had always hated. They were so pretentious and all they wanted to do was to show off their wealth and status. With Hyunjin being a prince this didn't work and usually ended up being very embarrassing for the other participants.

Loud yelling started erupting from the kitchen as Gayoung found the cause of the noise. She was berating a servant, calling them worthless, and threatening to cut their payment if they didn't get their act together. Hyunjin had no idea why he was so uncomfortable now. He had heard servants being yelled at, even yelled at a few himself but now he wanted to march into the kitchen and tell Gayoung to leave the poor servant alone. He tried to shake these thoughts out of his head as if they didn't belong to him. Maybe it was because he had seen how terrified Felix had looked when yelled at. Maybe he was uncomfortable because it could be Felix getting yelled at and threatened. 

"Please sir, tell us more about the soldier training" one of the noblewomen speaks up, looking at Hyunjin with a glint he was far too familiar with within her eyes. She was twirling her hair, trying to push her breasts to look bigger while batting her eyelashes at him. Hyunjin was all too used to this but really had no interest in the girl. She wasn't all that pretty and had the personality of a cardboard cutout. Furthermore, she was only interested in Hyunjin for his wealth and looks. Hyunjin didn't bother with politeness as he was getting more and more frustrated with the yelling coming from the kitchen.

"Perhaps later" the girl was clearly disappointed when Hyunjin didn't pay her flirting any attention. He excused himself, walking straight outside. His mind was so filled with thoughts of Felix and confusion from how he had started to respond to mistreatment. He walked around in the lot, hoping some fresh air would help him clear his head. He found the woods around the house quite beautiful. He wished to go there again, less angry so that he could properly enjoy the experience. He hadn't been to any woods before, being very well sheltered in the castle. Though it was only for his own protection. A prince could hardly just wander around the village. Not he would want to since it seemed so filthy and crowded.

He somehow had found his way to the stable. Though still very bothered by the smell, it didn't deter Hyunjin. He supposed he got used to it when spending the night there, something that he was still in utter disbelief about. He peered around the corner inside and saw a small boy sitting on a horse. This was the same boy Hyunjin saw with Felix a while ago. Soon after Felix appeared, his hair more ruffled than usual but the same pretty, bright smile on his face. He did seem rather tired, his movement was not as fast and bouncy as usual. The dark circles under his eyes added to Hyunjin's suspicion that the boy wasn't getting enough rest. Felix was making sure the saddle was fastened properly, smiling proudly at the boy. How did Hyunjin keep bumping into Felix everywhere he went? He hadn't noticed the fond smile plastered on his own face as he was watching Felix interact with the kid.

_ "Bokkie, I'm scared" _

_ "Don't be, she is a nice one. You said you've always wanted to ride a horse, be brave" _

Felix's smile was so loving and comforting it stirred up the warm feeling in Hyunjin's chest again. He was starting to get used to it, no longer concerned about it, rather intrigued. How was this boy even real? Working every god-given hour and even in his very little free time, doing all that he can to make others happy. 

_ "Hold on, I'll just go get the lead" _

Felix climbed up the ladder to the space where they had slept together. Hyunjin got flashbacks from that night that differed from the way he remembered it. The warm, candlelight, stars shining through the small window next to them, and Felix's deep, calming voice. felt incredibly warm again. He felt so light and at ease when Felix was around, he wondered if the servant made everyone feel this way. He was woken up from his daze when the horse suddenly made a loud noise, standing on its hind legs before sprinting off with the kid still on its back. Hyunjin froze, what should he do?! The kid could get seriously hurt. He thought for just a second before running as fast as his feet carried him after the horse.

He could still see the horse as it neared the woods. He really hoped it would stop before the woods because he really wasn't in the mood to chase a horse there. His legs were starting to get tired, his lungs burning a bit but he didn't allow himself to stop. He was forced to run into the woods when the horse didn't stop. He could feel the sticks and bushes sticking to his clothes but just ripped himself away from them. There was a lot of mud for some reason and it made his feet somehow sticky and slippery at the same time.

The kid was yelling loudly and Hyunjin hoped it would attract someone's attention and they would come help as he was starting to get tired. Luckily the horse seemed to start slowing down as the bushes got thicker and it got harder to pass through. Hyunjin used up the rest of his remaining strength and caught up with the horse that had now almost stopped. He pet the side of its head, sushing which made it instantly calmer. He just now realized that this was his horse, May. He pet her for a while before turning his attention to the crying boy. "Jump down," he said, holding his arms open for the boy "I'll catch you" the boy seemed hesitant but seemed to want to get away from the horse as quickly as he could.

He caught the boy, just as he said he would, and gently let his feet hit the ground. He didn't know how to comfort the boy. This wasn't something he did very often nor did he have many pleasant memories of being comforted. He was always just told to wipe his face before someone sees. A prince cannot be caught acting so weak.

He was just glad to have finally caught up with the boy and the horse. He knelt down a bit to be eye level with the boy and wiped one of his tears asking "Boy, are you hurt?" The boy looked at Hyunjin, seemingly for the first time, and shook his head. Hyunjin was still panting, now sweating and he thought his lungs were surely on fire. He stood there, absentmindedly holding the boy's hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand.

He then turned to his horse "May, that wasn't very polite of you" he smiled, petting the side of her neck. She neighed back like she was defending herself and Hyunjin chuckled. He had had this horse for a very long time, picking her as his favorite the moment he laid eyes on her. She was dark as night with white accents on her forehead. The boy sniffled loudly before asking "Is the horse yours, sir?" Seemingly the boy had picked up on the fact that Hyunjin wasn't one of the servants. Perhaps it was his beautifully styled, long hair or his expensive clothes. Hyunjin always prided himself on looking like royalty so that it wouldn't need to be announced. He nodded, still smiling. "Her name is May and she is usually a very good girl. I don't know what made her behave this way but I am…" he trailed off. He was about to apologize for the inconvenience caused by his horse but why had the boy been about to ride May in the first place. He had no right sitting on his royal horse.

"What were  _ you _ doing with my horse?" He hadn't meant to but he came off rather agitated again, making the boy slightly frightened. He cast his memory back to before he started chasing the horse "You were with someone". He knew perfectly well who the boy had been with but simply wanted to know if he was stupid enough to lie to the prince. "Please sir, he was only trying to be nice" the boy's voice was quivering like he was on the verge of tears. "Blame me, sir, I don't want Yongbok in trouble" Hyunjin found this odd. He certainly had never as a child taken responsibility like that. He would have weaseled his way out of anything possible, blame it on anyone but himself. Here was this kid, asking him to place the blame not on Felix but the kid.

He sighed, deciding on an impulse "Nobody is in trouble boy. We should get back to the stable" the boy looked up at him, surprised but Hyunjin gave him a look that clearly stated,  _ "Ask no further" _ . He wasn't sure if his newly found kindness could stretch enough for the boy to ask questions. He gently guided May to turn around and they started walking back. Hyunjin's legs felt slightly weak from the intense sprint. The boy seemed amazed by the horse, asking curiously "She will follow us?" Hyunjin nodded. "She is very smart" the kid was in awe at this, looking at May with wide eyes and a bright smile.

This would go on the list of things that Hyunjin would never admit but being around the curious kid was refreshing. He asked a lot of questions and Hyunjin somehow knew the answer to every single one. The kid seemed so impressed with everything that Hyunjin told him and seemed to warm up to the prince rather quickly. The kid was so innocently excited about everything Hyunjin told him and for once the prince felt like someone was enjoying his company.

When they reached the edge of the forest, Hyunjin immediately spotted a panicked figure running around, clearly looking for them. They didn't need to walk much closer when not one but two figures started approaching them. The kid instantly ran to Felix, who embraced him, closing his eyes. The other figure stormed to Hyunjin, nearly shouting "Where have you been?! Look at the state of you!" Hyunjin couldn't tell if Chan was fuming or worried. He was shocked however to notice the clearly worried look on Jisung's face before the other managed to hide it.

He just now noticed how awful he must look. His clothes were partially dirty and ripped, his shoes covered in mud, scratches on his face, hair tousled and sweaty. He hadn't even stopped to consider the state of himself, just trying to get the boy back safely. He looked over at the two hugging next to him. Felix was crouching a bit, eyes closed and breathing labored. He still looked so pretty. Hyunjin thought the kid was lucky to have Felix to protect him. Hyunjin was so lost in the somewhat domestic feeling he got when watching Felix fuss over the boy. Felix was surely a great older brother.

"Hello?! Earth to Hyunjin!" Chan waved in front of him. Hyunjin pointed to the horse, then at the kid and the forest. He didn't care to explain what had happened, now slightly ashamed by how he had without thought rushed into the forest, letting his clothes be ruined with no care. Chan just shook his head, he would need an answer eventually but he wasn't who Hyunjin wished to speak with the most right now. He turned to look at Felix who was looking at him with the warmest smile, still holding onto the boy. "I'll explain everything later but now I must get May back to the stable" he pat May's side twice and started walking, giving Felix a look, beckoning him to follow. His behavior had Chan both worried and insanely confused but let it be for now.

Once at the stable, Felix told the kid to go home and after a little reluctance, thinking that Felix would be scolded or punished, he left just the two of them alone. Once they made sure May was where she was supposed to be and wouldn't run off again, Felix turned to Hyunjin and just stared at him for a while. He then latched onto Hyunjin, embracing him in a quite similar manner as he had the kid. It felt actually quite nice but it didn't last long enough as Felix quickly realized who Hyunjin was, detaching from him and bowing again. "I-I'm so sorry sir. That was out of line but I was just so grateful that I-" Hyunjin pulled him up by his shoulders again, cutting him off "I never said it was out of line" Felix looked utterly baffled but smiled quickly after.

"I-I'm sure you are displeased that we took your horse without permission and I am fully willing to take the punishment for it but please do not punish the boy, it wasn't his fault" Felix spoke almost too fast, rushing. Hyunjin chuckled as the boy had basically told him the same thing. "No one shall be punished today, I am pleased that no one got hurt" it felt good to be the one giving the constant pleasant surprises. Felix didn't know what to do so he resorted to what he knew best and hugged the prince once again. Hyunjin was unfamiliar with such physical affection but hesitantly wrapped his arms around the other and melted into the hug. On any ordinary day, he would be furious that a servant would dare to ruin his clothes like this but since they were already ruined, he might as well let this slide, right?

"I don't know how to thank you enough, sir. You've been so kind" Hyunjin suddenly got upset. He hadn't heard that said to him in so long. He sighed, letting go of the embrace "I haven't been kind to anyone in a long time" he said more to himself than anyone, in particular, letting out a bitter chuckle after it. Considering the way he had acted so cold and rude towards everyone. Yet he felt so good after saving the boy, especially now that Felix was so grateful and happy all because of him. Felix knew that he was very much testing the limits when he brought his hand to caress Hyunjin's cheek but did it regardless "It doesn't mean that you can't be kind, sir. You have been very kind to me, so clearly you are capable of it" the warm feeling spread in Hyunjin's chest at these words.

Felix so honestly and innocently believed that Hyunjin could be kind and good even though the prince had come here showing the complete opposite. He supposed that Felix showing him kindness had stuck onto him now. He leaned into the hand on his cheek, throwing all caution to the wind. Forgetting for a moment that he was a prince and the hand belonged to a servant who had no place acting like this with him. They were just Hyunjin and Felix. It felt good. He thought the feeling he had gotten working in the kitchen was from the warmness of the oven and the beautiful music playing but clearly, it had been just Felix. This showed Hyunjin that he could get this feeling whenever he was around Felix. 

Hyunjin placed his hand over the other's small one on his cheek, just enjoying the feeling of it. He let his mind wander freely, not asserting stupid rules his thoughts should abide by. He wanted to let Felix fuss over him and take care of him, though he didn't know why. He enjoyed being close to Felix so he wondered how wonderful it would be to pull him even closer and feel the boy's lips against his. How would Felix taste? He held himself back, not wanting to scare the boy off. All this physical affection and intimacy was so foreign and new to Hyunjin but he was eager to experience more, to have more. Maybe he was greedy but Felix seemed to bring out completely new sides of him so it wouldn't be too crazy of a thought.

He was filthy and starting to feel tired. He didn't understand why but he didn't want Felix to see him like this. He dropped both hands from his cheek, still holding onto the servant's tiny one. Felix was slowly getting used to the prince behaving in an illogical and unpredictable manner, simply going along. "I must go now. I have a lot to explain" Hyunjin chuckled, looking down at his clothes. Felix seemed to just now realize the state of him as well. "Oh, sir I am so sorry! I can have them fixed, though I can't afford to pay for new ones" Felix sounded genuinely upset that the prince's clothes were ruined more than afraid of punishment. Hyunjin smiled, waving their intertwined hands around a bit playfully "Don't worry, I have plenty more" 

They started inching closer again. Hyunjin was once again convinced that the servant had him under some sort of spell but he had started to enjoy these moments too much to care. They were so close. Felix thought Hyunjin looked even prettier up close. He wanted to kiss the freckle right under his eye, though he didn't know why and it would be highly inappropriate. But why was the prince so close? Why was he coming even closer? Should Felix move? Was he in the prince's way? Their noses were touching now, their lips itching to connect. Hyunjin hoped the boy wouldn't move away again, he didn't know if he could handle it. He felt so fragile. Like all of him was out for Felix to take or destroy. He relished in the warm feeling, the tingling all around his body as well as Felix's soft breaths. Though once again, their moment was ruined by someone else.

_ "Yongbok!" _

Hyunjin wanted to curse as he heard Gayoung screech.

_ "Yongbok?! Where is that useless boy?! _ "

Hyunjin thought he better disappear before Gayoung sees them and blames Felix for it. He smiled at Felix once more before slipping out of the stable, the image of a smiley Felix waving him goodbye engraved in his brain where he wanted to keep it all to himself.

He spotted a familiar figure leaning against the stable wall. "Come to eavesdrop?" He really didn't want to fight with Jisung, not right now, not when he still had the image of Felix in his head."Not much else to do around here if I'm being honest" Jisung stated indifferently, walking along with Hyunjin."Not that there was much to eavesdrop on. Making out with servants doesn't require much talking" he teased. Hyunjin went pale. Jisung couldn't know, it was impossible. He stopped in his tracks, turning around "I wasn't making out with the servant!" Jisung didn't look very convinced which prompted Hyunjin to ramble on further "And I'm not saying that's the case, because it isn't! But if it were, you wouldn't be allowed to mention it to a living soul!"

Jisung chuckled at Hyunjin's poor attempt at saving the situation. He raised his arms up "Hey, who you make out with is none of my business" Hyunjin thought this was oddly light-hearted coming from Jisung. He just smiled at the prince "I shall take it to the grave with me" Hyunjin looked at the guard like he had lost his mind, which granted, Hyunjin thought he had. "You're messing with me now," he said apprehensively. This complete change in behavior was weirding the prince out. Usually, Jisung would've grabbed onto any opportunity to make fun of or embarrass the prince. "Messing with you?" Jisung looked genuine.

Both men were now clearly thoroughly confused. "You aren't going to make fun of me? Call me a hypocrite? Scoff and roll your eyes?" Hyunjin tried, sort of hoping that this would bring them back to their normal interactions. Jisung just chuckled, now seeming light-hearted again "Not today prince. Though you are a hypocrite for messing around with a servant like that" Hyunjin didn't get it. What's going on here? He stared at Jisung in confusion, refusing to speak further until he got an explanation.

"Look," Jisung started, walking a bit closer. "We haven't exactly been the best of friends," Hyunjin chuckled. That would be an understatement "But I do think that saving that kid was admirable and I commend you for it" Jisung finished with a nervous smile. Hyunjin, for once, felt like the guard was just a human, like him, not his enemy. Though every part of his brain was screaming at him to not fall for this, he sighed, chuckling a little too "We never seemed to get along, that is true. I just never knew why" now that he thought of it, he genuinely didn't. It was as if he and Jisung had always hated each other since the first time they laid eyes on the other.

Jisung looked somewhat bothered before he spoke "I guess that's my fault". Though Hyunjin had always thought this, now he couldn't quite agree. Jisung, however, didn't let him protest "I never liked you. I guess it was because you're the prince, maybe it's because you're an insufferable asshole, who really knows. I just decided that I hated you and acted accordingly" Hyunjin would've normally raised absolute hell had Jisung straight up called him an asshole but he was willing to take the hit. Since Jisung was admitting his flaws and wrongdoings, Hyunjin felt like he wasn't being looked down upon for his. "It's not like I did much to disprove the opinion you formed of me" Jisung looked surprised at the prince's words. "If we're all coming clean here, I'm afraid I haven't treated anyone very well at all" Hyunjin was now looking at the other nervously. He was opening up for the first time probably ever and to Han Jisung of all people.

"It's not all on you, I suppose I was jealous of you too. You being an asshole just made me feel justified in disliking you" Jisung spoke fast like he was nervous and needed to let everything out. "Jealous? Of me?" Hyunjin asked in utter disbelief. Sure he was the prince but who would be jealous of having to be perfect at all times and someday having to be in charge of the entire kingdom? Jisung rolled his eyes but chuckled at the prince. "Yes, obviously. You were everything I wanted to be when I first started working at the castle!" Hyunjin tried to process what Jisung was saying and once he did it sent him into such shock and confusion that he didn't know how to respond. "I am from a very poor family so, like Felix, I used to work day and night. Ever since I was 12, and when I finally got into the guard training I was beside myself. Then I saw you in the castle. I always wanted to be tall and handsome, wear pretty clothes, and walk around with such pride and elegance. On top of living a very luxurious life. So yeah…I was jealous" 

Hyunjin still didn't know how to respond. That was how Jisung saw him? Jisung's rambling did explain a lot though. That time he freaked out when Hyunjin was simply asking whether it was true that children were hired to work, he understood now. Jisung was simply frustrated because he had probably been mistreated by someone he worked for, someone who thought like Hyunjin and had just had enough when the prince finally started figuring out that life wasn't perfect for everyone. Hyunjin still didn't know what to say. What could he say? What would repay Jisung multiple years of mistreatment? He didn't know, so he did something that he recently discovered that made him feel better. He gently hugged the guard.

It was weird and kind of awkward but Hyunjin had now learned from Felix that the other person might feel better, even though he was taking a risk here. After he stepped away from Jisung, the boy looked like the prince had turned into a frog. Though there was a red tint to his cheeks that wasn't there before. "I apologize for my behavior and attitude towards you" Hyunjin hadn't even realized that he was apologizing. Once again he felt like that was just the right thing to say here. Jisung stuttered for a moment but soon enough responded "I apologize as well, prince" after this awfully awkward moment, they both started laughing and walked inside.

They walked into Hyunjin's room chatting and laughing together. Chan was sitting on Hyunjin's bed looking extremely worried. He looked at the two of them. Since when have they been friends? When the two just ignored him to continued their conversation, Chan cleared his throat "What the fuck is happening today?" At which both Jisung and Hyunjin just laughed, launching into the story of what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question: How do you guys feel about smut? Would you prefer to not have any here or is it okay?  
> (I might or might not have some ideas, they work either way tho)


	5. Red tulips bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for all the love on this story, yall honesty spoiling me at this point  
> I personally feel like this chapter is a bit all over the place, it feels a bit messy but there's some very soft hyunlix so I hope it can be forgiven  
> Hope you enjoy ;)

Hyunjin tied half of his long, dark brown hair with a black silk ribbon to get the out of his way. Though there were still two stubborn pieces that fell down no matter what he did. Today he wasn't that mad about them since he thought they framed his face very nicely. He was wearing a big, fluffy robe that went down to his ankles, still trying to recover from the ice-cold bath he had the pleasure of being subjected to this morning. He would surely give Gayoung a piece of his mind. They couldn't even make sure that the boiler was in working condition?!

He shivered as he got dressed, wanting to just get back in his bed, under the covers. This wouldn't do however since Chan told him they'd be going somewhere today. He wouldn't tell where exactly they'd be going but the prince mused that anywhere would be better than here. Gayoung had gotten infinitely more infuriating since she found out about the horse incident a few days ago. Luckily everyone refused to tell her what exactly happened and who were the ones responsible. Hyunjin had never felt such a sense of community as the servants here had. They all looked out for each other and stuck together. It made the prince feel like an outsider, though all servants had started to offer him polite smiles since he helped the kid.

Once he got to the front door where Chan and Jisung were standing, the two were eager to get going though Hyunjin thought it was much too early to be going anywhere. 

"Oh, come on! We gotta leave early so that it won't be so crowded when we get there" Jisung tried to cheer Hyunjin up, fruitlessly. Chan just smiled at the two, still utterly baffled as to how they were getting along now all of a sudden. He had decided not to bug them about it just in case this was a dream and that would wake him up. Their horses were waiting for them at the stable. Hyunjin smiled when he noticed the small figure with messy, dark hair. Felix was getting the horses ready, smiling while seemingly talking to them. The prince found this quite endearing, especially when he noticed how the boy's eyes sparkled. When they got to the stable Felix looked at Chan nervously, bowing a little while saying "They're all ready, sir"

Chan just smiled, which seemed to ease Felix at once. "Thank you, we'll be going now" Hyunjin didn't like the way Felix smiled back. It was one of those extra pretty smiles he would have on his face when talking about something he really liked. Hyunjin of course thought the servant looked very pretty but he didn't like that it was directed at Chan and not him. Furthermore, he was ashamed to admit how much it bothered him that Felix hadn't even looked in his direction. Focusing all his attention solely on Chan. "Sir, when will you be back?" Felix asked, still beaming. Chan just shrugged, looking at Jisung for help. "I'm just asking so that I'll be here to put the horses back when you return, sir" Felix started absentmindedly petting May while talking.

The look of realization on Chan's face was almost comical, to Hyunjin at least "Oh, I don't know when we'll be back but I can take care of our horses if you're not here". Felix looked hesitant, disbelieving almost. Did he seriously think this was some sort of a trap to get him in trouble? Hyunjin found the behavior amusing until he realized that like with a lot of his previous behavior, that had probably happened and that's why Felix was so distrusting. Finally, the boy nodded, thanking Chan.

Hyunjin was about to turn around and leave when Felix rushed to him. "Wait, sir!" He turned back around in a flash. "Your strap is a little loose" he rushed to the prince's horse, making sure the seat was on properly. Hyunjin just stood beside the boy and admired him. Felix then winced when pulling a bit too hard on something, whispering "Son of a bitch!" He shook his right arm for a moment before realizing that he wasn't alone. "I'm so sorry sir, I shouldn't use that kind of language around you!" He was still holding his right hand, rather protectively. Hyunjin just chuckled "Ah, don't worry, I did it first" while winking, referring to the unfortunately embarrassing bath incident. Felix flushed a bright shade of red, giggling.

Hyunjin reached for Felix's right hand, frowning a little when the boy shoved it behind his back. "Let me have a look," Hyunjin pleaded. He didn't know why or where this protective instinct came from. All he knew was that Felix was potentially hurt and it was his personal responsibility to take care of the boy. Felix just smiled, shaking his head politely "No, sir, it's nothing, really. I don't wish to hold you back" Hyunjin gently tugged Felix's right arm from behind his back. Half of his palm, the back of his hand, and a few fingers were burnt and had blisters on them. It looked painful and Hyunjin had no idea why wasn't the hand in bandages.

"What happened?" Hyunjin asked sharply, no longer in the mood for politeness. It better have been an accident or someone was getting executed. Felix was a little lost again. He never knew if the prince's cold, sharp attitude was directed at him or was he okay to be a little informal with the prince like he has been thus far. "I was helping in the kitchen, sir" Hyunjin's eyes were now actively analyzing the other's face to see if he was lying. The prince nodded, not satisfied at all with the explanation given. "There's a reason I'm not really let into the kitchen, sir" Felix finally chuckled. This eased Hyunjin a bit, though he was still rather annoyed at the boy not taking care of the burns. He carefully looked at the hand again, frowning. "It really doesn't hurt, sir! Not unless I scrape it on something" Hyunjin's heart fluttered at the innocence in the other's voice. Felix was just so unbreakably happy and kind.

"Take care of it!" Hyunjin said again. Though his tone was rather harsh, Felix couldn't help but chuckle at the cute pout on the prince's face. Felix nodded, enthusiastically, making sure once more that Hyunjin's horse was ready. Hyunjin always forgot, when it was just the two of them, if he had somewhere to be or if there were people around them. He lost all track of time and surroundings, to him Felix was the only thing in existence. He wanted to pull the boy close again, continue where they left off at the stable a couple nights ago, knowing that it might take forever until he gets Felix all to himself like that. However, once again, Felix slipped right out of his grasp, making his way towards the fields, yelling after himself "Have fun in the town, sir!"

Hyunjin quickly got on his horse and caught up with the two guards. "We are heading to the town?" He asked, curiously. Jisung whined "Felix just had to tell you" with a pout. Hyunjin smiled proudly "He wouldn't lie to me" which he hoped to be true. Chan seemed to be rather focused on what direction they were to take so he didn't speak much but by the time they reached the town, he had had more than enough of Hyunjin's and Jisung's bickering followed by fits of laughter. They were all a bit on edge when joking around with each other. Though Hyunjin and Jisung had started to understand each other and get along, neither wanted to cross a line that would lead to them despising each other again.

People stared at them as they passed. This was to be expected of course as no townspeople could afford such fancy clothes. Hyunjin had always hated being stared at. His father always said he would get used to it once he grew up but he was still very uncomfortable and just wanted to get out of the town's center as fast as possible. It wasn't as crowded as it was the day they passed by here when getting to Gayoung's house but there were still quite a few people. The town wasn't as dirty as Hyunjin remembered it, nor did the people look as poor but the prince mused that this was because he was getting used to people looking like that. He tried to keep his eyes strictly on the road ahead, hoping that would help him ignore the stares.

"Why are we here hyung?" Hyunjin whined when a group of workers stopped in their tracks to stare at them. Chan rolled his eyes, still smiling "It's not good for you to be cooped up in that house all the time" he then leaned a bit in Hyunjin's direction and continued quietly "No matter how pretty the servants are" The prince blushed up to the tips of his ears and smacked Chan. They had no right teasing him about Felix no matter how strange his behavior turned whenever the pretty servant was around. This got Hyunjin thinking about Felix again. He wondered if the boy had lived here. Would his family still be living here? 

He felt slightly guilty looking at the children sitting on the streets, looking tired and hungry. Had things always been this way? Was it possible that he just hadn't known? The prince's pride kicked in saying this must be a recent issue because he would surely know. But that raised another question; why hadn't the king fixed the issue? Was he unaware like Hyunjin had been or did he simply not care to? Hyunjin would surely tell his parents about the poverty in the town, urging them to help the people. He could never feel right sitting in a fancy ballroom with expensive clothes made of silk if he knew there were people who couldn't even feed their children. He was once again lost deep in thought, so much so that he almost flew off his horse when Jisung exclaimed "We're here!" 

Hyunjin collected himself watching Jisung jump off his horse and sprint inside a shop. The prince turned to Chan, who was off his horse now as well and pointed at Jisung, wordlessly asking if the boy had lost his mind. Chan just chuckled, waiting for Hyunjin to get down as well "He hasn't been able to come here in ages, he's a little excited" Hyunjin laughed sarcastically "A little?"

They followed Jisung into the store. It wasn't very big and there was dust everywhere but Hyunjin liked the warm, orange light surrounding them. The place felt old, looked old too but in a very cozy way. There were books everywhere. Jisung was darting around, picking up books and conversing with the clerk who he apparently knew. Hyunjin didn't really care for books. He had been forced to read so many for his studies and he saw no fun in them. They were for studying which Hyunjin had had enough of. Well, except the book Felix had read to him. What were the people called? Peter and Wendy? The book was about them, Hyunjin was quite certain. Though he had never seen a storybook before, it intrigued him.

He walked around, looking at the books. There were all kinds. Some detailing studies on human anatomy, some about a thousand herbs and plants to heal, some bright and colorful with short stories in them. He looked through all the, what seemed to be, storybooks and was upset when he saw none of them mention anyone named Peter or Wendy. Was he remembering incorrectly? 

"Are you looking for something?" The old man had sneaked up next to Hyunjin and was now addressing him with a warm smile, though no honorifics. Hyunjin hesitated for a moment. Would he look ridiculous looking for a children's tale? Though something about the man's warm smile and welcoming demeanor made Hyunjin relax. "Do you happen to have a story about a boy named Peter who meets a girl named Wendy?" He felt ridiculous just asking that and wanted the earth to swallow him. The man didn't laugh at him, however. He only smiled knowingly, starting to go through the books. "It must be Peter Pan you're looking for, I oughta have it somewhere here" The man spoke with such kindness that Hyunjin no longer felt embarrassed about wishing to find the book. Then the man smiled, pulling out a dark green book with gold accents.

"There ya go, seen better days but unfortunately I have no better to offer you" the man sounded so apologetic. Hyunjin took the book smiling and dusting it off a bit. "Thank you," Hyunjin said quickly before opening the book, eager to know more. He didn't know why he had taken such interest in this book. Perhaps it was because Felix liked it so he wanted to know more about it, perhaps he thought he could have an excuse to go talk to the servant again or maybe it was just childish curiosity. No one had read him stories or fairy tales growing up and having Felix read his first one to him felt very special.

He gave an exasperated look to Jisung who had so many books, he could barely carry them. He never would've taken Jisung for a bookworm but apparently, his two months here were a learning experience from all directions. He decided to buy the book for no particular reason at all. He just simply felt like it. There was no way he was this affected by Felix; none.

They kept walking around the town after that. Hyunjin noticed that everything seemed to be old or broken around here, even the items being sold. Were things really that bad here? 

He felt more at peace when they reached a more wealthy part of the town. This still wasn't even close to what Hyunjin became accustomed to at the castle but he didn't at least have to feel guilty while walking there. The prince had never been one to shop much. Sure he liked his pretty clothes but he wasn't even the one buying them. He was happy with very little but his parents wanted him to have only the best so that's what he became used to. They walked past bakeries that smelt amazing, though Hyunjin knew there was no bakery that could beat Felix's baking. This reminded him of something he had wanted to do for a while now.

"Let's go here!" The prince ordered, pointing at a rather fancy sweets shop. Chan and Jisung followed, not even questioning the prince. They all had a weak spot for all things sweet. Though Hyunjin thought Chan seemed to have a weak spot for food of any kind. 

The shop was overwhelming with all the advertisements for different types of sweets. Lots of colors and fun shapes compared to the other boring shops across the street. It would be easy to get carried away and buy everything, it all looked so good. But Hyunjin was here for something specific. He looked around for a while, noticing the clerk's enthusiasm as three, clearly wealthy people, had just walked into his store. The prince knew their tricks. The clerk would try to price things up, thinking the wealthy wouldn't care or notice. Hyunjin found what he was looking for and just as he suspected, the price was astronomical for something so small. He would've normally thrown a fit about how rude the clerk was and how much trouble the man was in for doing this. Today, however, his head was filled with lovely thoughts, too excited about showing this to Felix to give the man the time of day. He smiled as he stuffed the item into the bag hanging off his horse, he hoped it would bring that pretty smile onto Felix's face.

* * *

Felix wiped the sweat off his forehead. It was hotter than usual today and of course today he was to work in the fields. He swore this was Gayoung punishing him for something he just didn't know what. Not that he often did. His limbs felt heavy and he was so thirsty. He just had to keep going, quitting wasn't an option. It had been so long since the prince and his guards left, Felix became worried if they would return at all. The sun would be setting soon. Felix knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, no matter how much time the prince seemed to want to spend with him. He was a servant, nothing more and Hyunjin was a prince. That wouldn't do.

He still hated how the seed of hope had planted itself into him, hoping the prince actually cared for him. He cared for the prince, that was for sure. Though the prince could be unpredictable and a bit bipolar sometimes, Felix had seen what he was really like. When the walls melted down, the ice prince melted with it. Felix still regularly thought about the feeling dancing with Hyunjin in the kitchen had given him. He wanted to feel like that with someone. It was just too cruel that his _someone_ happened to be the prince. Someone who could never fall for someone like Felix. He knew the prince wouldn't stay here forever. He had overheard the guards talking about it. 5 more weeks and then the prince would be gone and take Felix's heart with him.

Logically he shouldn't even like the prince. He had been so arrogant and cold to everyone when he first arrived and to some extent, he still was, just not to Felix. But Felix couldn't help it. His heart fluttered when he looked at the sleeping prince on his first night here. He had looked so beautiful and soft. He cursed his weak heart for setting him up to get hurt.

He winced as his burnt hand scraped one of the bushes. It hurt like a bitch and Hyunjin would surely be displeased when he came back and noticed that he was still yet to bandage it. Even if hypothetically he somehow had the time to sit down and properly bandage his hand, he didn't have anything to do it with. He swore he'd never help out in the kitchen again, they were on their own. He felt dizzy, the heat, constant sun and lack of food or water were all working together to weaken him. He stood still for a while, supporting himself on the hoe he was holding. He closed his eyes and knew that this was a horrible idea taking into consideration how little he had slept over the past few days. He couldn't have cared less though, he was exhausted.

_ "Yongbok!" _

He sighed, opening his eyes. God, how he hated hearing that. Gayoung was storming towards him, looking rather displeased. Felix just stood there waiting for her, it would be no use to run off. She reached him, though keeping a small distance as she always did. It amused Felix. She forced them to work extremely long hours in the fields or the stable and then complained when they were filthy. "Thought you deserved a little nap?" Her voice was sharp but not really angry. Felix had learned to assess the tones and their meanings over the years, knowing that she just wanted to let off some steam by yelling at him and he was in no real trouble. "No, miss," Felix said in a lifeless monotone voice, hoping it would make this less fun for her and she'd leave him alone. She looked even more displeased at that "If you think that I am going to let you-"

_ "Felix!" _

Felix looked over Gayoung's shoulder at the owner of that voice, even though he knew perfectly well who it was. Only one person here called him Felix and only one voice made his stomach fill with butterflies when being called. The prince had returned and was gesturing Felix to join him at the stable. Not that Felix would ever say no to that but right now he'd take about any excuse to get away from this horrid woman. He gestured towards the prince and his guards to which Gayoung had no power to disagree on. Rolling her eyes and marching off was basically like being encouraged by her. Felix smiled, rushing to the stable.

By the time he got there, Chan was already busy putting away the horses which confused Felix. Their intentions cleared however when Hyunjin rushed to him "What did she want with you?" His voice was a bit offended though he tried to sound as normal as possible. He wouldn't need to start fighting anyone unless they were giving Felix a hard time. "Oh, I think she was just a bit irritated, sir" Hyunjin frowned. That shouldn't be the servant's problem. Felix tried to go help with the horses but Chan and Jisung just brushed him off, telling him they got it. He looked to Hyunjin for answers "Why did you call me here, sir, if not for the horses?" The prince noted that Felix's eyes were big and sparkly again. He looked somewhat hopeful, Hyunjin hoped he knew why but was also afraid he'd be wrong.

"I didn't like her yelling at you," The prince said it rather coldly but Felix was used to his contradictory statements and smiled. He felt warm inside knowing that, at least to some extent, Hyunjin had become protective of him. "Did you enjoy the town, sir?" Felix's voice was so genuinely excited. Hyunjin was used to people asking out of politeness but this boy was beaming with curiosity. He smiled, taking a step closer to the boy. This went undisclosed. Once again Hyunjin hoped the boy wouldn't push him away. "It was…Interesting," he said after thinking about it. It made Felix laugh and though Hyunjin had no idea why the boy was laughing, he was just happy to see the boy's smile. "I'm sure it wasn't as nice as the palace, sir," Hyunjin thought he sensed teasing in the other's words. 

Ignoring the teasing Hyunjin went on "I'll show you what I got" The prince seemed so excited. It made Felix smile even wider, stand even closer. He liked this prince. When he was being himself like this, letting himself be excited and enjoy small things. Hyunjin started going through the bag, now hanging across his body. Felix blushed when he realized that he had been staring at the prince's lips. Could he really be blamed? it wasn't Felix's fault that the prince had such pretty, soft-looking lips. He looked at their feet instead, excited to see what the prince had found worth buying. They were both interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They both turned their head simultaneously and from their expressions, you'd think had been caught doing something illegal.

"As wonderful as that would be Hyunjin, Yongbok here has a lot of work to do so please do not distract him" she grabbed Felix, rather harshly in Hyunjin's opinion, by the shoulders and dragged the boy with her. All that Hyunjin got from Felix was an apologetic pout. Then he got angry. How dare Gayoung call him just Hyunjin? She had no authority over him. Just because they were blood-related didn't mean he'd let her address him however informally she pleased. He was ready to go after them but was stopped by Jisung, who had a knowing, yet worried look on his face. "Let it be. You'll only cause more trouble for him" Jisung hadn't meant it to be hurtful but it upset Hyunjin. He never wanted to get Felix in trouble and hoped that he hadn't caused any issues with all his rule-breaking that Felix took the blame for.

Later that night Hyunjin found himself unable to sleep. He had tried reading the book to help him sleep but it did very little when his mind was occupied by a certain someone. He wondered if it was the book at all that helped him sleep. Perhaps it was just Felix's comforting, deep voice. In which case, there was only one solution to his problem. This is where he faced a problem, however. He didn't want the boy to think Hyunjin  _ needed _ him to fall asleep (even though that was clearly the case), his pride preventing him from just giving in. Would Felix think it's stupid of him to crave the boy's presence? Though Hyunjin felt in his heart that Felix wouldn't do so. It wasn't in his nature to be judgemental. But who would willingly spend the night in a stable?

Apparently, the crown prince Hwang Hyunjin since he was sneaking out of the house to do so. He had the bag, he stashed everything he bought today in, and he was admitting defeat, setting his pride aside for hopefully even a bit of that warm, carefree feeling he got only around Felix.

The lantern was still lit in the stable, as usual, and Hyunjin could hear the familiar quiet humming. He peered around the corner and couldn't see Felix anywhere. This was certainly odd as he could still hear the boy's humming. He walked in, looking around a bit until he saw one of the booth's doors open. He walked a little closer and saw Felix sitting on the floor next to a horse that was laying down. He was smiling softly, petting the horse and humming quietly. Hyunjin found this adorable as it looked like Felix was trying to help the horse to sleep. There was such love in Felix's eyes and Hyunjin hoped that it wouldn't change when the boy would notice him.

He walked a bit further, gaining Felix's attention. The boy looked worried at first but his eyes softened when he recognized the intruder to be Hyunjin. He made sure the horse was asleep before standing up and greeting Hyunjin. "He is an older one, I'm not quite sure how much life he has left to live, sir" he looked upset when glancing at the horse. This managed to get Hyunjin's heart doing backflips at the boy's caring nature and unconditional love for anything living.

"But what are you doing here so late, sir? Did you get locked out of the house again?" Now the genuine worry in Felix's voice made the prince chuckle. Then Hyunjin was faced with the question. What exactly was he doing here? He was taking quite the risk but he had thought this over in his head and the pros outweigh the cons. "I couldn't sleep, I wished to see you" both men blushed at the prince's words. "B-But, sir, you won't get back into the house. Surely you should come see me during the day" Felix was stuttering a bit and looked almost too flustered to talk. Hyunjin just smiled at the adorable boy. "I can't seem to get a hold of you during the day. You are rather busy" his heart thumped loudly against his chest at the soft giggle that came from Felix. He took one of Felix's small hands into his own, both staring at them now.

"So you wish to sleep with me, sir?" Felix asked without much thought and regretted it immediately when he realized how it sounded. Hyunjin only chuckled, not bothering to disagree with the question as it wasn't untrue. Felix looked up at Hyunjin in panic, eyes going wide, blushing madly "I-I meant here! You wish to sleep here?!" He was just digging himself a deeper hole but Hyunjin found it far too cute to care. He also noticed that Felix forgot to call him "sir" for the first time and surprisingly he liked it. The prince couldn't stop laughing as Felix got more and more embarrassed.

"I wish to stay with you tonight, knowing it means I'll have to sleep here" Hyunjin finally confessed. He didn't feel so nervous about coming here now that Felix had also thoroughly embarrassed himself too. A smile broke onto Felix's face. "Really, sir?" Hyunjin swore he was in love the second he looked into those eyes. They were so big, sparkly, and loving, just like he hoped. He nodded, smiling "Please, just call me Hyunjin''. Felix looked like he had never heard of such a thing. This seemed to rearrange everything in the smaller's brain. "But that's hardly appropriate si-'' Hyunjin cut him off with the same, warm smile "I insist". Felix blushed even more if somehow possible, now even the tips of his ears were bright red.

"Are you done for the day?" Hyunjin asked while swinging their intertwined hands around a bit. Felix's brain seemed to be more or less short-circuiting. He couldn't believe what was happening right now. The prince came down here, willing to spend the night in a stable, though he had hated it just because he wanted to be around Felix? It didn't feel real. He then realized Hyunjin had asked him a question and nodded without even thinking twice if he really had done all the work for today or not. He was just so lost when he was around Hyunjin, he couldn't focus on anything else and needed the prince to guide him.

He pointed at the small hatch in the ceiling that they both knew led to the small space between the ceiling and roof. Hyunjin didn't answer simply walking over to it, jumping a bit to reach the silver ring hanging from it, and pulled. He chuckled at how amazed Felix seemed. The perks of being tall he supposed. He gestured to the ladder. He didn't know why he was so eager to get up there, it wasn't very comfortable. It did, however, feel like their own world. Where it was just the two of them, where no one else could see and they could do whatever they pleased. Hyunjin didn't have to act like a prince, Felix didn't have to be just a servant and that's how Hyunjin liked it. They could leave all pretentious formalities behind them and just enjoy each other.

After climbing up Hyunjin noticed that the pile of hay he had slept on was still stacked next to Felix's. His chest felt warm at this for some reason. His place was still here, though he hadn't come to sleep on it for weeks. He sat down, finding the crouching position he had to stand in far too uncomfortable. The lantern provided them with the same warm, orange light as last time. When he looked up he noticed that Felix was rather nervous. Why was he nervous? He noticed the red, blistered hand, now slightly dirty too. He gave Felix a warning look before softening up "Do I need to start taking care of you?" which made Felix blush, feeling a little shy under the prince's gaze. Hyunjin decided to drop the matter for now but he would surely take care of Felix in the morning.

They laid down, facing each other this time. Hyunjin remembered the first night when he had admired the other's face while his eyes were closed. He liked it better this way, he adored Felix's eyes far too much to want them closed. He would have to stop looking eventually when sleep would take over him and he knew it. He didn't care about that now, however, too focused on memorizing every small detail on Felix's face. "You're staring at me" Felix noted, though he was staring at Hyunjin with equal intensity. Hyunjin moved a little closer, shrugging "You're pretty" this made Felix blush again, not expecting such honesty. They kept moving closer to each other until they were as close as they had only once been. The air felt electric, there was a strange pull between them. There was a lot of hesitation too. Felix was hesitant, knowing it was absolutely out of line for him to kiss a prince, no matter how badly he wanted to. Hyunjin, however, was battling his pride and everything he had ever learned. He shouldn't be kissing a servant of any kind but why did it feel like the right thing to do then? Why was he so pulled towards Felix if they weren't meant to be?

Hyunjin was the one to override his mind and close the distance. They were clearly testing the waters, trying to see if the other would pull away. Hyunjin was sure now that he was meant to find Felix. The kiss was soft and lasted for very little but when they pulled away from each other, Hyunjin could see stars in the other's eyes. He was looking at Hyunjin with such love and adoration that the prince knew there was no turning back anymore. He had chosen Felix, despite everything he had been taught and against his better judgment, he was now irreversibly in love with the boy. He brought his hand to rest on the side of Felix's neck, his thumb caressing his jaw. "May I kiss you?" Hyunjin asked, wanting to know Felix too felt this. Felix smiled that pretty, special smile "Please" and before he could speak further, Hyunjin pulled them together again.

As cliché as it sounds, Hyunjin felt like fireworks were going off in his brain, the butterflies in his stomach going haywire but it all felt so exciting. His chest was filled with the warm feeling and it lingered, clinging onto Felix's hands that were now on his chest. Their lips danced together like this wasn't their first time. They were both running out of breath but the kiss felt so intoxicating that such small matters as the need for air weren't enough to stop them. The hay was poking at Hyunjin's cheek, scratching even but he thought it was worth putting up with. Anything would be worth putting up with for this feeling. When they finally separated again, Felix stayed so close. Their foreheads against each other, breathing heavily, Felix started chuckling a bit. Hyunjin opened his eyes, looking at the other like he was a mad man. "I would be in so much trouble if someone knew" though it was a light-hearted comment, it brought Hyunjin back to reality at least a bit.

He didn't want to lose this feeling. He didn't want to give up Felix but he was right. This wasn't allowed, it wouldn't be accepted. Hyunjin was to leave in 5 weeks and never return. He would have to leave Felix here. Felix would find someone else, raise a family with them. Hyunjin didn't like the thought of seeing Felix with someone else. He wouldn't allow it. For the first time in his life, he felt somewhat powerless. He decided to ignore these worries in exchange for tonight, he clung to the only thing he knew would get him out of his head.

He pecked Felix's soft lips again as if to reassure himself that he was still there. Felix's hands were now grabbing the shirt on Hyunjin's chest as if he was doing the same. "You're so beautiful" Hyunjin sighed while stroking Felix's hair. The boy giggled, red in the face "Stop it!" He demanded in a whiny voice that did nothing but amused Hyunjin. He then remembered the bag he had taken with him and sat up suddenly. Felix looked concerned for a while until Hyunjin made a small noise of victory and pulled something out of the bag. The prince then shyly offered whatever it was to Felix. It was wrapped in a thin, white paper. Felix took it with a questioning look, unwrapping it.

He thought his jaw hit the floor when he saw what was wrapped in the paper. Hyunjin sat closer to the other again, excitedly waiting for his reaction. Felix looked at him with wide eyes again "You bought this for me?!" and when Hyunjin nodded, a small smile started making its way onto Felix's face. "But it's so expensive!" Felix argued which only made Hyunjin laugh. 

Felix didn't know what to say. It was chocolate. A lot of it. Hyunjin must've gone mad to waste this much money on him. He was touched that Hyunjin had thought of him while going around the town. "Let's taste it!" Hyunjin said excitedly. Felix broke off two pieces and handed one to Hyunjin, feeling bad as his hands weren't very clean. Hyunjin didn't really seem to think twice before chucking it in his mouth. Felix was too entranced by Hyunjin to do much so when he didn't move, Hyunjin reached over. He took the chocolate from the boy's hand, moving it in front of his mouth. Felix let Hyunjin feed him the chocolate, blushing at the gesture.

He liked it. Maybe it was just because it was a gift from Hyunjin, or maybe he just really liked all things sweet. He knew he would get sick if he ate much more but just a little wouldn't be bad. Hyunjin seemed satisfied with himself as he waited for Felix to give his thoughts. "It's so good! Thank you!" Felix squealed while basically jumping on Hyunjin to hug him. Hyunjin just wrapped his arms around the smaller to keep him in place while laughing. They stayed like this for a while. Chins on each other's shoulders, Hyunjin's hands comfortably resting around Felix's waist while the other played with the prince's long hair. Hyunjin thought he could've fallen asleep like this. It was so comfortable and warm. 

Felix then pulled a bit further apart to look at Hyunjin. "Is this real?" His voice was quiet and low. He held such hope in his eyes, Hyunjin thought he was going to melt. He leaned in, capturing the other's lips again, hoping he was feeling the same way Hyunjin was. Hoping the other's beat fast like his, mind clouded and foggy like they were drunk off each other. When he pulled away, he thought Felix looked like a masterpiece. His lips were red and swollen, face flushed, hair messy, and had the prettiest sparkle in his eyes. "Of course it's real, otherwise I wouldn't be able to hold you" he moved his hands up and down Felix's sides to demonstrate. Felix chuckled, pecking the tip of Hyunjin's nose before moving to lay on the "bed". "We should rest, I need to work twice as hard if I wish to attend the bonfire this week" he smiled at Hyunjin, invitingly.

Hyunjin was curious about what this bonfire was but didn't question further. He had one small request in his mind that he came here for "Will you read for me again?" He wondered if it would be selfish to ask Felix to do so but the boy nodded, eagerly getting his book and laying back down. He patted his chest, asking Hyunjin to lay there. Though he was a little apprehensive at first, worrying that he would be too heavy for the frail boy, Hyunjin took a chance laying his head on Felix's chest, half of his body draped over the boy. Felix played with Hyunjin's hair with his other hand while the other held the book. Hyunjin found this much more comfortable than laying on the hay, perhaps he would have to sleep next to Felix every night. He would love that.

Felix's deep voice filled his head again and almost like magic, his eyelids started feeling heavy.

_ "I think it's perfectly sweet of you," she declared, "and I'll get up again" ; and she sat with him on the side of the bed. _

_ She also said she would give him a kiss if he liked, but Peter did not know what she meant, and he held out his hand expectantly. _

_ "Surely you know what a kiss is?" She asked aghast. _

_ "I shall know when you give it to me," he replied stiffly; and not to hurt his feeling she gave him a thimble. _

_ "Now," said he, "shall I give you a kiss?" and she replied with a slight primness, _

_ "If you please." _

_ She made herself rather cheap by inclining her face toward him, but he merely dropped an acorn button into her hand; so she slowly returned her face to where it had been before, and said nicely that she would wear his kiss on the chain around her neck. It was lucky that she did put it on that chain, for it was afterwards to save her life. _


	6. The bonfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall are always the sweetest in the comments, thank you so much   
> I'm sorry if I can't update every other day like I've been thus far, I have finals going on rn and they're taking up a lot of my time and brain space BUT I promise to try keep this up  
> Hope you enjoy ;)

Hyunjin read and reread the letter over and over again but still couldn't believe his eyes. His parents had finally written to him and he was disappointed, to say the least. He stared at the paper, hoping the words would change. He decided to read it once more just in case he misread something. Surely that must be the case

_ "Son, _

_ I hope your stay has been insightful and you aren't perhaps too upset with us anymore. Things here in the castle are as always, your mother has stayed healthy and so have I. You haven't written much which concerns me slightly but I understand you weren't too happy with us after making the decision to send you there. _

_ I have further good news. We met with the royal family from the north and we both shared a wish to unite the kingdoms. This shall be easy if you were to marry their daughter, Soomin and I am delighted to announce that she and her family have agreed to this arrangement so you will have a wedding to look forward to when you come back. Do not worry, I have met with her and she is an intelligent, beautiful girl and will surely be a suitable partner for you. _

_ I hope you will stay healthy, we both love you dearly" _

He kept reading the same line over and over again.  _ "You will have a wedding to look forward to when you come back"  _ but he didn't wish to marry this Soomin. He didn't wish to get married right now as it was but certainly not to some stuck-up princess. He wanted to be with Felix. His feelings towards the servant only kept strengthening after their night together a week ago. He had seen the boy around a few times and each time been blessed with his beautiful, bright smile. He had to tell Felix about this, he had the right to know since he was the target of Hyunjin's love and affection. He didn't know how he could tell without hurting the boy but he must tell.

Surely his parents wouldn't force him to marry her. They had wanted to unite with the north for quite some time now but him marrying their princess wasn't mandatory for that to happen. He hoped they wouldn't start planning the wedding before he got home as it would be embarrassing to have to cancel it. He wouldn't get married, however, that was for sure.

He must write back to his parents at once, telling them that he would do no such thing. He walked around his room, trying to find paper and something to write with. How god damn useless was this house?! How come everything even slightly useful was impossible to find?! In the castle, there was always some study that had the necessary items. He finally found paper from an old, dusty bookshelf in his room. Everything in this house sucked and it started to really piss Hyunjin off. Already annoyed, he was further provoked by Gayoung's yelling. She was probably once again yelling at a servant for a minor mistake they had made. He tried to ignore it for a while but when he couldn't even properly think with all the noise going on, he stood up abruptly, his chair falling backward and hitting the ground with a loud thump. He didn't bother picking it up, he just wanted some peace and quiet for once.

He marched to the source of the noise, which came once again from the kitchen, where he stopped behind the door to eavesdrop. He could've just burst into the room, told Gayoung to shut it, and go back to writing the letter but his curiosity got the best of him.

_ "You keep slacking off and breaking every single rule I have!" _

Hyunjin scoffed quietly, knowing full well that there wasn't a single servant who would do such things. He guessed she was just in the mood to yell again.

_ "I will take a week's pay from you!" _

Even Hyunjin thought that was overkill. Whoever she was yelling at must've been scared out of their wits as they didn't even try to protest.

_ "Do I need to start beating you for you to get it to your stupid little head?!" _

_ "Huh?!" _

There was a small thump and well as steps and Hyunjin could no longer just eavesdrop. He stepped into the room, seeing Gayoung hit someone's head rather harshly before she realized he was in the room and had the decency to stop. Once she moved a bit Hyunjin could see who she was threatening. Of course, it was Felix. Hyunjin gave him an apologetic look, knowing he was probably the main cause of his "slacking off" and "rule-breaking". He then got his attitude back when he remembered that he had walked in on Gayoung hitting the boy.

"Leave him alone, will you?!" Hyunjin didn't bother faking politeness of any kind. She didn't deserve it anyway. She looked absolutely scandalized by the prince defending the servant. "You work him to exhaustion only to take away his payment!" There was such fury in his voice that even Felix seemed slightly scared. Gayoung stuttered for a moment before she seemed to regain control of her voice. "With all due respect, he is working for me so I decide if he has worked enough and if he is deserving of payment" her voice was cold, though she didn't raise it. This didn't scare Hyunjin in the slightest, knowing he could be twice as bad if he tried. "What is he, a slave?!" He almost shouted, so outraged by what she was saying.

"Please I-" Felix started but was quickly cut off by Gayoung "Shut up you stupid boy! You have no place talking!" Which only fired up Hyunjin even further. "Don't talk to him like that." This time he wasn't shouting. His voice was cold and monotone, a warning. He could see on Gayoung's face that she was losing her snappy attitude. He couldn't have cared less if she hated him from here on out but he wouldn't watch her berate and hit Felix, that was for sure. "Never lay your hands on him again." He finished before grabbing Felix by the arm and dragging him out of the kitchen, leaving a dumbfounded Gayoung to stand there alone. Hyunjin was angry and his mind was filled with things he wished to say to her. If they were in the castle Hyunjin could have her properly punished for treating his love like that.

He didn't stop until they were back in Hyunjin's room, the door closed behind them. Felix looked shocked, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. He was still trying to process what just happened. Hyunjin then embraced the boy, petting his head "Did she hurt you?" His voice was still rather stern, feeling the aftermaths of his little conflict with Gayoung. Felix shook his head. A few hits to the head wasn't the worst beating he had endured. He melted into the prince's hold, ducking his head in the crook of his neck. Hyunjin liked how natural all of this felt. He could forget all his worries and just drown himself in this feeling again. 

"I should get back to work" Felix's voice was soft and quiet. They both knew he didn't want to go, he'd much rather stay here and let Hyunjin kiss his worries away. Hyunjin looked at the boy, pouting. "Oh, don't fuss. I have to get all my work done before the bonfire today" Felix chuckled a little at the prince's whiny attitude. This sparked the curiosity Hyunjin had when Felix first mentioned this "bonfire". "What is this bonfire?" Hyunjin was still yet to let go, wrapping his arms tightly around the other's waist, preventing him from running off. "You are trying to stall for time, prince" Felix smiled, hands sneaking up to play with the prince's hair. Hyunjin swore he'd never cut it ever since he noticed that it seemed to be one of Felix's favorite activities. Hyunjin tried to look innocent. He was actually curious but it was true he didn't want Felix to go yet. "I would never," he gasped before stealing a small kiss. Felix giggled, smacking the prince's chest gently.

"I am curious, you've mentioned it before" Hyunjin knew he should just let Felix get back to work. He was, once again, messing with his work and could get him into even more trouble but he wasn't very good at letting Felix go. Call him selfish but he just wanted the boy all to himself. Felix smiled a bit as an idea struck him "Would you like to come along?" His eyes were sparkly with hope again and Hyunjin knew he would agree to pretty much anything if Felix looked at him like that. "Of course, love" he smiled when Felix blushed at the affectionate title. The prince knew he wouldn't be allowed to leave the land without his guards. Chan was watching him like a hawk since he kept running off to god knows where and scaring the older guard. "Though, I don't know If my guards will let me leave. They are rather unhappy with my disappearing acts" Hyunjin chuckled after, feeling very fond of his friends.

"They are of course welcome as well!" Felix chirped with such enthusiasm, an excited smile breaking out onto his face. They would surely love to go. They, like Hyunjin, had grown tired of sitting around and doing nothing. Furthermore, Hyunjin's chest felt warm again, seeing how welcoming and kind Felix was to his friends. "I'm sure they would love to," he then kissed the boy once more, earning himself another smack on the chest. They had agreed on not kissing in the house for it was too risky. Hyunjin couldn't bring himself to care now though, not when he felt so overjoyed. "What time shall we meet?" He kept close, their foreheads touching. He was glad Felix seemed to share the same excitement and enthusiasm as him, a smile constantly stuck to his face. "I will try to be finished before 10, I will wait for you and your guards by the stable'' He then pecked Hyunjin's lips once more which caught the prince off guard and let the boy slip out of his hold and out of the room. Hyunjin was left there smiling like an idiot in love. His morning might've started off terrible but this was simply the effect Felix had on him. No matter what was bothering him, what had gone wrong, Felix could always cheer him up with a bright smile.

Hyunjin had immediately rushed to Chan and Jisung, asking them to join him to which they gladly agreed. He waited impatiently, feeling like time had stopped at some point. He was like a kid on Christmas eve. Why was the day going by so slow now?! He was excited, pacing around his room, looking at his clothes, and redoing his outfit at least 8 times which drove Jisung absolutely insane. "I keep telling you he will love it no matter what you wear" Hyunjin was standing in front of the mirror, pensively looking at his current outfit. Jisung sighed, giving up trying to talk sense into Hyunjin "I liked the last outfit". Hyunjin shook his head, going back to his closet to find something else to wear, still not satisfied. "It has to be perfect, Ji" he wasn't sure why he was all of a sudden so worried, Felix wasn't a snob when it came to clothes and he doubted the boy would be taking them to an extravagant ball. 

Jisung sighed dramatically again "Sometimes I wish you still hated me so I wouldn't be subjected to such cruelty" to which Hyunjin scoffed while changing his clothes. "Never too late to start hating you again, you've proved that at least" he walked in front of the mirror again, evaluating this outfit while Jisung laughed on his bed. "Oh! I like this one!" He exclaimed, getting up and walking next to Hyunjin. It was a rather simple outfit but that was exactly what Hyunjin had been looking for. He didn't know why he had this sudden urge to dress in more simple clothes. He had always loved looking expensive and extravagant. Perhaps he didn't wish for Felix to see him as a prince but instead just Hyunjin. He didn't get to ponder this any longer when Chan came in saying "It's almost then Hyunnie, we should go". This outfit would have to do.

He was slightly nervous when walking to the stable. He had noticed a pattern of confusing thoughts and feelings he seemed to get when being around Felix. It didn't bother him per se but it did make him feel more vulnerable.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Felix. He was a lot cleaner than usual. No dirt marks on his face, his hair pretty and combed, wearing a white, flowy cotton shirt. Hyunjin had never seen him so dressed up and it left him almost breathless. The boy looked so beautiful, his bright smile topping everything off. Before Hyunjin could say anything or even get to Felix, the boy rushed to him, burying himself in his chest. Hyunjin felt a little shy being so affectionate in front of Chan and Jisung as they had never seen him with Felix. He embraced the boy nonetheless, whispering to him "You look beautiful" Felix giggled, no doubt blushing bright red, mumbling back "You're always beautiful". Hyunjin chuckled a little and when the two separated, the prince noticed his friends' fond smiles. He blushed, choosing to look at his feet instead.

Felix started walking towards the stable and the three followed him. "So, where exactly are we going?" Chan asked curiously. Felix started getting their horses out, already prepared for the journey. "Not far, just to the river nearby", he said while checking that everything was fastened correctly. Hyunjin smiled, noticing that so far there were only three horses. 

"Have you ridden a horse before?" He smirked, teasing on purpose. "Oh, no. I will be walking, I just knew you are accustomed to traveling by horse" Felix smiled brightly. Hyunjin shook his head, taking Felix's hand in his "I'm not letting you walk. You will ride with me" he tried to ignore the chuckling coming from his friends. He knew they would tease him to no end of this and the way he behaved around Felix but he was willing to take that hit. Felix blushed all the way to the tips of his ears, not protesting which Hyunjin appreciated.

Hyunjin was rather pleased with the arrangement. Felix was sitting in front of him, leaning against his chest, giving them directions. The ride was spent having comfortable conversations, Felix getting to know Chan and Jisung a little better.

"So you two used to not get along at all?" Felix gasped like it was something absolutely incomprehensible to him. Granted, it probably was. "Oh my god, they were such a pain in the ass. They couldn't even speak to each other without starting a fight!" Chan whined, sounding exasperated. Felix laughed at this, looking back at Hyunjin who looked away "innocently". "I would've never believed" he wondered.

"Oh, he was an insufferable asshole before he started messing around with you" Jisung joined in. Hyunjin rolled his eyes, smiling. Felix laughed, blushing a little at the mention that the guards had known for longer than they let on about Hyunjin's and Felix's secret.

"Oh, over there, where the noise and light are coming from" Felix jumped up a bit, pointing towards an orange hue looming over the trees. The music became louder the closer they went, so did the chatter. There were clearly a lot of people there. Once they arrived Hyunjin took a moment to take in his surroundings. 

As the name indicated there was a large bonfire and benches arranged around it. There was a table full of food and drinks, a group playing joyful music, and a bunch of people dancing happily together. The mood was certainly wilder than any "party" Hyunjin had attended but it felt much warmer. Everyone seemed to be friends with each other even if just for tonight. The river cut off the land, making it feel like this was its own separated part of the world where only those invited could come. It all felt so welcoming, Hyunjin wondered why wasn't every celebration like this. The second they got off their horse, two people rushed to Felix shouting "Felix! You're finally here!" He hugged them both, sharing their excited smiles.

Both men had black hair and were around Felix's height, though built bigger. The other man had somewhat cat-like features, he was very pretty with a chaotic laugh. The other looked a little younger, his eyes turned into lines when he smiled, kind of resembling a fox to Hyunjin. Felix spoke with them, sharing the excitement for a while before turning back to the three who were standing awkwardly, waiting to be addressed. "I brought guests" Felix jumped to Hyunjin excitedly. Both men looked amazed at the clearly upper-class guests. Felix didn't seem to notice or just simply didn't care as he went on "This is Hyunjin, Chan, and Jisung," he pointed at everyone when saying their names, then turning to ones mentioned "And these are my friends Minho and Jeongin" Felix kept looking back and forth expectantly, though neither party knew what he was expecting of them.

Minho then spoke up "We don't often see fancy folk here" Hyunjin was worried for a second that they weren't welcome until Minho broke the act, smiling "but welcome!" While Jeongin accentuated the point, yelling "Everyone, we have guests!" it was odd hearing cheering and a bunch of "welcome's" but it sure made all three feel at ease. Felix noticed the way Minho's eyes kept wandering back to Jisung and smiled, whispering to him "He's a little shy but really nice and enjoys cheesecake". He was glad he found out at least a little about the guard on their journey here so that he could help his friend out. Minho simply winked and walked over to talk to Jisung.

Felix laughed, looking at the two until he felt arms wrap around his waist and a chin on his shoulder. It felt so natural and comfortable, Felix didn't want to move. He was, however, starving. "You have to taste the food! It's delicious!" Felix exclaimed as he took Hyunjin's hand and rushed to the table. He started recommending things to taste as he had been here often. Hyunjin loved seeing Felix this excited. He was constantly smiling, dashing around, eyes big and sparkly.

When sitting down in front of the fire to eat, Felix seemed a little quiet for a while. Hyunjin wondered if he had acted rudely or upset the boy somehow until he spoke "I'm sure this is nothing compared to the fancy celebrations at the castle". Hyunjin didn't like how disappointed the boy sounded. Did he seem bored? Was he not showing his excitement enough? "This is much more fun," he admitted, making Felix look up, confused. Hyunjin looked around at all the happy people eating, drinking, dancing, or just talking with their friends. The music, the fire, and the night sky created such a warm atmosphere. "Everyone is so pretentious at the castle. It isn't joyful and friendly like this" he looked back at Felix who was staring right back at him like he had hung all the stars in the sky.

"So, you like it here?" Hyunjin was sure he would melt at the hopefulness in Felix's voice which is why he allowed himself to say probably the cheesiest thing he would probably ever say "I wish to be wherever you are, darling" it worked, making Felix blush and look down. Hyunjin kept eating, satisfied with himself. He had to admit that he hadn't eaten food so good ever before. It wasn't as extravagant or fancy as in the castle and, though simple, Hyunjin would gladly choose this over the fancy meals. Multiple people greeted him and Felix so kindly, sitting down to talk with them for a bit, though some people were very drunk.

Hyunjin noted that this seemed like these people's only night to be carefree. They seemed to take all they could out of tonight, knowing they would have to go back to their regular lives tomorrow and work until they could no longer. Hyunjin had always thought surviving must be much easier than having a million responsibilities but now he realized what surviving truly meant. These people had to work themselves into exhaustion to feed themselves and their families just to simply stay alive. It didn't feel right to Hyunjin. Everyone should be able to live and work for luxuries. Had he truly been so sheltered at the castle that this didn't occur to him until now? His heart ached as he watched Felix happily singing along to the song next to him, how could he be so carefree?

Two young girls walked up to them, looking at Hyunjin in amazement "Your hair is awfully pretty and long!" One of them chirped. Hyunjin just chuckled. His parents didn't like his hair long, always bugging him about it so he was glad someone was finally on his side. "Thank you, your hair is awfully pretty as well" Hyunjin gave a warm smile to the girl, her friend now asking excitedly "May we braid it?" This took Hyunjin back a bit. He hadn't let anyone do his hair before. Though his answer was given to him when he looked at the excited faces of the young girls. He couldn't say no, not when they were jumping with excitement. He nodded, feeling slightly nervous when the girls giggled and rushed behind him. It felt actually really nice to have someone braiding your hair. The girls were very gentle and careful. Hyunjin ended up with two dutch braids, both decorated with beautiful flowers the girls had found. Felix thought he looked like a fairy, so pretty. He thanked the girls who left right after. "You look awfully pretty" Felix smiled while looking at Hyunjin, he couldn't take his eyes off him. Hyunjin blushed a bit, nervous as he couldn't see himself but slightly reassured by Felix's comment.

Felix, as if sensing Hyunjin's distress, took his hand and stood up, running to the small field before the river "Dance with me!" Hyunjin laughed, following the boy. He had never danced so informally, he was a little hesitant at first. He got the hang of it quickly enough though and once he did, he thought he never wanted to stop. He was taken aback a bit when Felix was snatched away and a woman appeared in front of him but only for a moment, quickly jumping back in with his new dance partner. She was clearly drunk but seemed to enjoy herself quite a bit. They didn't speak, just danced, laughing occasionally when they bumped into someone. Hyunjin couldn't remember when was the last time he had so much fun. Probably as a child.

Then the partners switched back and he happily took hold of Felix, in the heat of the moment kissing him quickly. Felix just laughed, seemingly not worried if anyone saw or not. "You seemed to be having a good time with her, should I be jealous?" Felix's voice was flirty, slightly out of breath from dancing. This was new to Hyunjin. Felix was always so shy and reserved, careful. But now he was shamelessly flirting and kissing while holding onto Hyunjin like there was no tomorrow. "Are you drunk?" Hyunjin asked, amused. Felix giggled, his red cheeks may be giving away more than he wanted to. "No" he responded, giggling right after. He was definitely drunk. He had been drinking a bit before they started dancing but Hyunjin hadn't thought he drank  _ that _ much. But Felix was quite lightweight; perhaps his alcohol tolerance wasn't the best.

"Come on baby" Hyunjin cooed while dragging Felix closer to the river. They were both sweating, the heat from the fire combined with dancing really did a number on them. Felix was still laughing when they reached the river. Felix was already affectionate but being drunk really amplified it. Luckily Hyunjin was all too happy to have the boy clinging onto him at all times. "How on earth are you going to work tomorrow?" Hyunjin joked, brushing Felix's hair away from his sweaty forehead. The boy still looked absolutely stunning to Hyunjin. "Don't wanna work," Felix drunkenly mumbled, pouting and adding "Too tired". This upset Hyunjin a little, though the joyful spirit of the night was enough to pull him out of it. "I know you are," kissing all over his face, making Felix giggle. "I wish to take you away from here so you would never have to work again" he confessed, knowing this to be true though normally too shy to propose such a thing. 

"I would like that" Felix's big, sparkly eyes were once again looking at Hyunjin with nothing but love and adoration. "You would let me?" Hyunjin asked, a little more serious now. He knew that Felix was drunk and his words couldn't be taken at face value but they say drunk words are sober thoughts. He really hoped that was the case as Felix nodded, pushing their foreheads together "Of course, I wanna be with you! No one else!" Hyunjin felt warmness spread into his chest and all over his body again. If Felix only knew that was all Hyunjin wanted.

Felix closed the distance between them, slightly sloppily as he was drunk but Hyunjin wasn't one to complain. He tried to stabilize Felix, hands caressing his cheeks. Hyunjin knew this wasn't like their usual kisses when Felix didn't pull away, instead gently biting Hyunjin's lower lip. He was once again very aware of the fact that Felix was drunk and that was probably where all this was coming from but his lips felt so right on his and so far it was harmless. Hyunjin liked the way Felix tugged on his lower lip a bit every now and then. When he finally pulled away, Felix was truly a sight to behold. His pupils were dilated, making his eyes look even bigger and darker, lips red and puffy, a wonderful glowy blush on his cheeks from the alcohol. Hyunjin smiled, truly feeling lucky to have met Felix.

"You're staring again" Felix whined while ducking his head in Hyunjin's neck. Hyunjin just laughed, kissing the side of Felix's head before questioning "How am I supposed to not when you look so pretty, hmm?" Which only further flustered Felix. Felix nuzzled his head which gave Hyunjin such a wonderful domestic feeling. This is what he could have every day for the rest of his life and it was exactly what he wanted. He felt so distant from who he used to be before coming here and meeting Felix. He was forever grateful that Felix showed him how great life could be, how happy he could be.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Felix's lips slightly touched his neck. It sent shivers down his spine, tickling a little. Felix noticed how sensitive the other's neck was and in his drunk brain, it felt like a great idea to start kissing Hyunjin's neck. He had no idea why his drunk brain was egging him on, he supposed he just liked kissing Hyunjin anywhere he could. For a moment they were both all giggles when Felix pulled away, looking at Hyunjin. "Please Hyunjin, don't forget about me when you go back home" Felix was pleading, sounding genuinely upset now. Hyunjin had no idea what had prompted the boy to be so emotional all of a sudden, he supposed it must be the alcohol. "I promise" was all he said and clearly all Felix wanted to hear, he smiled, pulling Hyunjin into a kiss once again. "But silly," Hyunjin mumbled against the other's lips, smiling "Did you already forget? I said I'd take you with me"

Felix beamed at him, scrunching his nose "I don't think they would like me much at the castle" Hyunjin thought he was upset again until he chuckled, adding "I have no manners". Hyunjin scoffed, manners were useless anyway. "I like you, a lot. As long as you don't break my heart, that's all that matters" he felt once again very vulnerable. He supposed this is what love was. Being vulnerable in front of the other, letting them in, and giving your heart to them even with the risk of them breaking it. Felix shook his head, pulling their foreheads together again "I won't, I promise" before sharing one more soft kiss, as if to lock in their promises.

When they wandered back, closer to the fire, Hyunjin spotted Jisung and Minho getting a little more than friendly by the trees. Unless Jisung had a habit of making out with all of his friends. If so, Hyunjin would have to decline. He chuckled, pointing it out to Felix who also laughed, yelling drunkenly "Get that dick, Minho hyung!" Which surprised Hyunjin. He had never heard Felix speak like that, though he did find it quite amusing. Almost as amusing as Jisung's red face when he realized they had been caught. Hyunjin gathered Felix into his arms, shouting at the two "Sorry, he drank too much!" Before dragging the giggling boy away. He wondered if he would next walk in on Chan making out with someone too but luckily he seemed to be having a great conversation with a group of people. The only person Hyunjin recognized out of them was Felix's friend, Jeongin.

The party seemed to never stop, people kept on drinking, eating, and dancing. Hyunjin was getting quite tired but didn't complain or ask to leave simply because he enjoyed seeing Felix so happy. He wondered how late it was and if they would stay until sunrise. He was quite worried about Felix's sleep as he would no doubt have to work tomorrow. Gayoung didn't exactly give her servants days off because they were hungover. He didn't have to worry for long when Felix, whose head had been resting on his shoulder, spoke up "I'm tired" he balled his hands into small fists and rugged his eyes while yawning. Hyunjin found this so endearing he nearly cooed out loud. "I'll go find Chan and Jisung, then we can go" Felix simply nodded, still moving his head around to the music. Hyunjin laid a quick peck on the boy's forehead before standing up in search of his friends.

It didn't take long, Chan found him first, and then the two of them went to look for Jisung. They of course found him, still making out with Minho by the trees. Chan cleared his throat, scaring the two. Minho smiled, rather proudly while Jisung looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him. "We should get going," Chan said, sounding rather amused. Jisung nodded, looking a bit disoriented. Minho took his hand, winked, and said confidently "Felix will know where to find me" to Jisung before walking off. Hyunjin and Chan both looked at Jisung with knowing smiles. Jisung chuckled awkwardly "That escalated a bit" but the blush on his cheeks told Hyunjin he knew full well what he had been going for.

When they arrived back they were all tired, having partied the entire night. Hyunjin was worried that they couldn't get inside and would have to all sleep in the stable, something which the tiny "attic" wouldn't accommodate but Felix smirked, pulling a key from his pocket "You didn't think we were the only ones out all night, did you?" He unlocked the door, leaving the key outside. Hyunjin had no idea how he had managed to get the key to the house but was too tired to question it, simply glad that Felix had thought that far.

That night Hyunjin fell asleep with Felix in his arms, feeling more content and happy than ever.


End file.
